Home
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: After Shelby's tragic death, Quinn is Beth's new guardian. What happens when the eight year old HATES her own birth mother? Quinn finds out that motherhood isn't always what it's cracked up to be. Follow Quinn as she struggles to have a relationship with her daughter and the challenges that comes along with it. *Story better than summary!* QUINNETH/QUICK/QUICKETH STORY! Future Fic!
1. She Hates Me

**Hey everyone! So this is a story idea that I had in mind for a while and I felt like I needed a break from my other stories for now. I really hope this isn't crappy or anything terrible, now I'm just rambling. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ANNA!**

* * *

Beth looked out the window as rain drops trickled down while the car moved. She was full of melancholy from the past events that occurred. Quinn continued to drive down the highway, trying to look at Beth through the rear-view mirror. It had been six years since she saw Beth and quite a lot has changed.

She remembered feeling her heart sink when she got the call about Shelby passing away from brain cancer. Her heart broke knowing that Beth had to watch Shelby suffer for months. Even though Quinn was upset for Beth, she couldn't help but be happy that her perfect baby was now hers.

Ever since the funeral, Quinn knew that Beth didn't like her all too much. She didn't know what she did wrong, but she intended to fix that. "So I have a room set up for you at my house. I couldn't let you sleep on the couch or anything like that," said Quinn.

She looked at Beth through the rear-view mirror once more. Beth still kept her eyes fixed on the window. She hadn't said a word since they left New York, "Beth sweetie I know you're upset but you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later." There was still no response from Beth and Quinn sighed, she really hoped Beth would talk to her.

Another thirty minutes later, Quinn pulled up to her Connecticut home. All of the leaves had fallen from the trees, giving the air its fresh November smell. Quinn pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car and Beth did the same. Beth followed Quinn to the back of the car where she pulled out Beth's suit cases. "Oh, I'm taking the day off tomorrow so that we can get you settled in and maybe even me getting to know you more," said Quinn, making her way up to the house.

Beth gave her a quick nod in return and observed the house in front of her. It was a big, two floor home with a wraparound porch. "Do you live here by yourself?" Beth finally spoke up.

"Um, yeah I do. Is that okay?"

Beth nodded again and followed Quinn into the house. Quinn went upstairs into the room she set up for her, "Here's your room, I know it isn't much but we can add more furniture later on."

"Thank you," said Beth. She walked over to the full sized bed and turned down the butterfly bedding that Quinn specifically picked out for her. "I just want to be alone."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs if you need me," Quinn said simply before she left the room. She didn't know what to do; she didn't want to force Beth to come to her, which would just make Beth push her away more. Quinn just hoped that things would be better in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Quinn waited in the kitchen for Beth to come down stairs. Taking a sip of her coffee, she stared at the staircase. It was almost nine o'clock and the pancakes she made for Beth were on the verge of becoming cold. Quinn then heard the squeaking of the steps, making her place her coffee mug on the counter. "Good morning," Quinn said sweetly. "I made pancakes if you want some."

"I'm not hungry," Beth said bluntly.

Quinn stared at her mini me, "Oh, well I have some news."

Beth pulled out the chair at the kitchen island and climbed up to sit down. Once sitting, she looked at Quinn, letting her know that she had her attention. "You're starting school tomorrow. Maybe that might not be such great news, but at least you won't be here all day long."

"I don't want to go to school," Beth stated, crossing her arms.

"Beth you have to, I have a job and like I said, you can't stay here all day long."

"Yes I can, I'm almost nine years old," she said in a snotty tone, trying to act more adult.

Quinn chuckled, "And to me that is far too young to stay home alone."

Beth slid off the chair and started to walk away, "I'd rather be here alone all day long than with you."

"Hey!" Quinn called out to her; she'd had enough with Beth's attitude. Beth stopped in her tracks and turned back towards Quinn.

Quinn walked around the kitchen island and approached Beth, kneeling down to her level to look her in the eyes. "I don't know what I did to you that would make you hate me Beth. I know you're hurt and upset about what happened to…your mom, but that doesn't mean you have to give me attitude. As far as I know, I'm you're guardian. I'm not expecting you to call me mom or anything like that. I just want to get to know you, that's all I'm asking."

Beth just looked at Quinn after that. "Fine," Beth finally said.

Quinn smiled and stood back up, "Breakfast first though. You didn't eat dinner last night so you must be hungry."

Beth gave her a small smile and climbed back up on the chair, "Yeah I am actually."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beth come on, wake up! You're going to be late for school and I need to be on the road in twenty minutes so that I can get to work!"

Beth moaned, pulling the covers over her head, "I don't want to go to school."

Quinn went over to Beth's closet to pick out an outfit for her, "I know its hard starting at a new school but like I said before, you have to go."

"And _like I said before, _I don't want to go to school!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, obviously getting to know each other the day before made no difference. "I'll give you five dollars to get out of bed and go to school," said Quinn.

Beth immediately sat up, looking at Quinn. She wore black dress pants with a loose red button up, leaving the first few buttons undone at the neck. "Make it ten," said Beth.

"Seven and that's it!" Quinn said angrily.

"Ten or I don't go at all!"

Quinn knew if she kept fighting with the eight year old, she would get nowhere. Plus she would be late for work. "Ten it is, now please get ready."

Beth gave her birth mother a conniving smile and got out of bed. "I placed a banana on the counter for you to eat after you're done getting ready," said Quinn before she left the room.

Quinn was starting to lose her patients with Beth. It had been twenty minutes later and she still wasn't ready, "Beth hurry, we need to go!"

"I'm coming! I had to fix my hair," Beth explained. Quinn observed the little girl's blonde curls and saw that she only placed a headband in her hair.

"Here," said Quinn, handing her some money.

Beth slung her backpack over her shoulder, "What's this for?"

"Lunch money."

"You didn't pack me a lunch?"

"No, I didn't exactly have time and I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I do, school food is gross! Mom always packed my lunch," she sighed.

"Well sorry, I didn't know. I'll get you a lunch bag after school and I'll pack you a lunch for tomorrow, deal?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, so just randomly she's nasty to you?"

Quinn breathed out heavily, "Yep."

"Oh, I'd give that child a piece of…"

"I'm not going to do that Anna," Quinn interrupted, knowing where Anna was going with that sentence. Anna was her best friend at the New York Journal. Quinn loved her job as a columnist. Her talents shined when she attended Yale, which the New York Journal took notice of. She couldn't be any happier.

"Well you need to set her straight Quinn."

"I can't do that. She just lost her mother; I can't be hard on her so soon."

"She's hard on you isn't she? And you're her mom too."

"Beth doesn't see it that way; I'm a complete stranger to her."

Anna looked down at her watch, "Hey, didn't you say you had to pick up the little brat at three o'clock?"

Quinn paused for a moment, "Yeah, what time is it now?"

"Two fifty…"

Quinn's eyes went wide, "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!"

"You better hurry!" said Anna as she watched Quinn run down the hallway.

Beth sat on the bench outside of her new school. She watched all of the other kids get picked up by their parents leading her to be the last one waiting. Beth had her arms crossed and head down, the cold November wind hitting her face making her pale cheeks turn to a bright pink. Beth looked up at the sound of a car approaching the curb, it was Quinn. Quinn got out of the car as fast as she could and adjusted her coat in the process, "Beth I'm so sorry."

"You forgot me."

"Beth I didn't…"

"Just admit it, you forgot me!"

"Yes I did okay? I'm sorry. In case you hadn't noticed I'm still used to this Mom thing okay? I'm going to make mistakes," said Quinn. "Now would you please get in the car? It's freezing out here!"

Beth stood up from the bench and stomped her way over to the car. "The school food was disgusting by the way!" said Beth before she slammed the car door.

Quinn didn't know how long she could keep up with this. Being a Mom to an eight year old was more difficult than she thought it would be. She knew she needed some help.

That night after Beth was in bed, Quinn searched through her purse to find Puck's number. She remembered that he gave it to her on a post-it at Shelby's funeral so that he could visit Beth sometime. This was for a different reason though, she needed help with Beth, and who a better person than her own father?

Quinn eventually found the post-it crumpled up at the bottom of her purse. She opened it to see the number. "Thank god," she said to herself.

She added his number to her contact list for future reference. Quinn pressed call and held the phone to her ear, "Please answer, please answer."

"Puck here," he answered.

"Hey, it's me."

He knew exactly who it was by the sound of her voice. "Lady Fabray, you finally called. How's Beth doing?"

"She's why I'm calling actually."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah she's perfectly fine. It's just," said Quinn starting to cry. "I don't think I can do this Puck, she hates me."

"Whoa, Quinn calm down. What happened?"

"Everything, she hates me Puck! She's been giving me such a hard time ever since we got here. I keep trying to be nice to her but it doesn't make a difference," said Quinn. "I don't know what the hell Shelby was thinking about making me her guardian."

"Maybe she wanted to give you a second chance with her."

Quinn chuckled as she wiped away a tear from her cheek, "I wouldn't even give myself a second chance after what I did senior year. I know this is asking a lot from you but do you think you can come over here and help me? You were so good with her when she was a baby."

"It's no problem Q, I'll leave tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Anything for you and Beth."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye," she said, pressing the _end _button to hang up. Quinn could now sleep easy tonight knowing things are going to get better soon.

* * *

_**That's it for chapter one! Let me know if you all liked it, reviews are GREATLY appreciated and are encouraged! **_

_**I will update soon! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Hey Stranger

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It means a lot to me, especially those of you have followed me since I published my first story. Other than that, I'm so glad you like this story, there's lots to come!**

**I might be updating this story quite frequently for the newt few days. I live on the east coast and I was affected by hurricane Sandy. Thankfully, my home didn't suffer any damage but my school district has canceled school for the past few days because there has been no power. So basically, I have no school work sooooo more chapters for you guys! **

**Sorry with all the personal stuff...just thought y'all should know! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ANNA AND THE SECRETARY! **

* * *

Just as Quinn was about to go on her lunch break, her phone started to ring. Looking at the caller i.d., she noticed that it was an unfamiliar number, but she recognized the area code. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, is this Miss. Fabray?"

"Yes this is she."

"I'm one of secretary's here at Monroe Elementary School, calling in concern of Beth Corcoran."

"Did something happen?" Quinn asked worryingly.

"Yes, it seems that Beth got into a physical fight during lunch today. She's here in the principal's office right now."

"I'm coming right now. I'll be there as soon as I can, thank you," said Quinn before she hung up.

"Who was that?" Anna asked.

"Beth got into a fight at school," said Quinn. "I have to go pick her up."

"But I thought we were going to Starbucks!" Anna complained.

"I know but Beth needs me."

"God bless ya Quinn. Well I hope the kid that Beth got in a fight with gave her a taste of her own medicine," she chuckled.

"Oh hush, I'll try to get back here later," Quinn said before she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Good luck," Anna said lastly before Quinn left.

Quinn finally got to Beth's school and went straight to the main office. Opening the door she found the tiny blonde sitting in a chair by the secretary's desk. She also noticed that Beth had gotten a black eye. "Beth are you okay?" she asked, rushing up to her.

"I'm fine," Beth said nonchalantly.

Quinn sighed and turned towards the secretary, "Can she go home?"

"Yeah she can, but she's suspended for a day."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Suspended?"

"She didn't start the fight but she still gets a day for participating in it."

"Alright, thank you," said Quinn. She turned towards Beth, "Come on." Beth picked up her backpack and followed Quinn out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got home, Quinn went right into the kitchen and searched through the freezer. "So what happened?" Quinn asked, pulling out a bag of peas.

Beth dropped her backpack on the floor and sat at the kitchen island, "I wanted to sit some where's else at lunch today. I sat at a table and this big third grade girl came over and said it was her seat. So I told her that her name wasn't anywhere, saying that it was her seat. She wanted me to move and I didn't so she punched me…"

Quinn's heels clicked on the hardwood floor, making her way towards Beth. "Here hold this to your eye," said Quinn, handing Beth the bag of peas. "That must've been one strong kid to do that to you."

"OW! It stings!" Beth complained.

Quinn reached over and got a roll of paper towels from the countertop. She took the bag of peas from Beth and wrapped a paper towel around it, handing it back to her. "Better?" Quinn asked once Beth rested it back on her swollen eye.

"Yeah," said Beth.

"I'm not happy about you being suspended though."

"I hate it there, no one likes me."

"Beth it's only you're second day of school. Give it some time."

"_Beth it's only you're second day of school. Give it some time," _Beth mocked.

"Beth stop it," said Quinn.

"_Beth stop it."_

"BETH!" Quinn yelled before the doorbell rang.

"_BETH!"_

Quinn huffed and went over to the door. "Hey stranger," said Puck when she opened the door. "Thank god you're here," said Quinn. Once Puck was inside, he gave her a friendly hug.

"What happened now?" he asked.

"I picked her up early from school because she got into a physical fight at lunch. She got a black eye so I gave her some frozen peas to put on it. And as soon as things were going great, she starts to mock me!"

"It's just mocking Quinn…"

"No she isn't doing it playfully; she's doing it to get on my nerves! I'm tired of this and I'm tired of her!" she yelled.

"I'm tired of you too!" Beth yelled back from the kitchen. Puck and Quinn both looked at each other and decided to go into the kitchen. Beth looked at both of them and gave off a small gasp. She placed the bag of peas on the counter, slid off the chair, and started to run off.

"Oh no you don't," said Puck, lifting her up and over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, swinging her legs back and forth and hitting his back with her fists.

"Nope, we're going to talk," said Puck over her screaming.

"Puck I actually have to get back to work. Can you handle her for a few more hours?" Quinn asked, still looking at the screaming child.

"Yeah I got it."

"Thanks you're the best," said Quinn before she left the house.

"Alright come on," he said as he started going up the stairs. Beth continued to scream and hit Puck on the way to her room. At one point, he thought he was going deaf in his right ear.

"PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" Beth yelled again, once they got to her room.

"Well now that you said please," said Puck, carefully setting her back on the ground. Beth quickly ran over to her bed and hid under the covers once again. "Go away!" she said.

Puck ignored her and proceeded to walk towards her, "You don't have to be so strong you know."

Beth was quiet after that so Puck continued, taking a seat at the end of the bed. "I know you're still upset about your mom, but you don't need to take it out on Quinn. Why are you being so mean to her?"

"I don't like her," she confessed.

"Okay, but there's got to be more to it than just not liking her."

"I'd rather not give a reason," she said from under the covers.

"Well from what I've heard, she's been pretty nice to you. And I'm sure she'd want you to come to her if you were upset."

Beth didn't say anymore and Puck stood up from the bed. "If you want to talk, I'll be downstairs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a couple hours later and Puck decided that he should make dinner. The only thing he really knew how to make was spaghetti, so he thought that would do. As he searched for what he needed to cook, Puck heard someone enter the kitchen, "Well look who decided to come down stairs."

Beth gave him a small smile in return, "I was hungry."

"That's good because I was just about to make dinner. Is spaghetti good?"

She nodded and Puck smiled, "Good, 'cause that's the only thing I know how to make."

Beth laughed, "So all you eat is spaghetti?"

"Kinda, I also go out for dinner a lot. Take out and frozen food is another alternative."

"That can't be healthy," said Beth.

"Yeah it isn't but it's good enough for me," said Puck. "Do you want to help me? I can't find a pot."

Beth walked further into the kitchen and went into the cabinet where she remembered the pots and pans were located. "Here," said Beth, handing him a pot.

"Thanks Monkey Face."

Beth furrowed her brow, "Do I really look like a monkey?"

Puck laughed as he filled the pot with water, "It's just a nickname I gave you a long time ago. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's okay I guess."

"It better be okay, I think it's pretty great," said Puck. "Hey let me see that black eye of yours."

Puck bent down and lifted Beth up to sit her on the kitchen island. He examined her eye more closely, "I've had my fair share of black eyes too."

"It hurts," said Beth.

"Yeah it's going to for a while."

"It's ugly too!"

Puck chuckled, placing the pot on the stove and turning it on, "Yeah it is."

"Hey!" Beth whined.

"I'm just kidding. It's the most beautiful black eye I've ever seen."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not," said Puck, holding his hand up. "Scouts honor."

Beth giggled, "You're funny."

Puck bowed, making Beth laugh again, "Thank you, I try."

"Beth, can you promise me something?" Puck asked, getting closer to her.

"Sure," said Beth.

"Promise me you'll stop being mean to Quinn. I know you don't like her for some reason, but give her a chance. This is hard for her too."

Beth nodded, "Okay."

Puck held out his hand, only letting his pinky finger stick out, "Pinky promise?"

Beth hooked her pinky with his, "Pinky promise, so what do I call you anyways?"

"Well you can call me Noah, or Puck or…."

"Why not Dad or Daddy, you're my dad after all, right? I've never called someone that before."

Puck tried not to smile like an idiot. It was bittersweet, that she could finally call him that. Puck had wished so much for Shelby to keep contact with him so that he could be in her life, "Yeah I am, but that's up to you Monkey Face."

"I want to!" Beth insisted.

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey, I'm home!" said Quinn.

"We're in here!" Puck announced.

Quinn entered the kitchen, surprised to see Beth so happy, "You started dinner?"

"Yep, I thought you would appreciate it."

"I do," Quinn smiled. "What are you making exactly?"

"Spaghetti, it's the only thing he knows how to make," said Beth.

"Well I'm impressed none the less, thank you."

Puck gave her a quick nod before he turned back towards Beth, "So while dinner is cooking, do you have homework?"

"Maybe…"

"Well _maybe _you should start it," Quinn added.

Beth looked at both of them before she gave an answer, "Okay!" She held her arms out for Puck to set her back down on the floor. Soon enough, she scurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs, into her room.

"Did you hypnotize her or something?" Quinn asked once Beth was gone.

Puck laughed, "I just talked to her that's all."

"Well I talked to her and I still got attitude!"

"Maybe I'm magic?"

"Yeah, that's it," she chuckled. "So how long did you plan on staying?"

"As long as you want me to."

"Don't you have a job back in Los Angles?"

"Nah, I mean I do have one but they won't miss me."

Quinn nodded, "Alright, well let us know when dinner is ready."

"Will do," said Puck.

Maybe things were starting to get better after all.

* * *

**_Was it good? I hope so! The next chapter should be up very soon!_**

**_Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!_**


	3. Looks Like You Had Fun

**Thank you all so much for the alerts and the reviews! I apologize that this has taken me so long to update, I've been busy with so many things.**

**And I just want to say before you all read, for this story, Quinn NEVER dated the Yale professor. I don't feel like it would be right for this. So other than that, please enjoy the new chapter! Oh and please review! Thanks and thank you for your continued support!**

* * *

The next morning, Quinn went on to work while Puck stayed at the house and watched Beth for the day since she was suspended. He grabbed a pan and a wooden spoon and made his way up the stairs towards Beth's room. Puck opened the door and started hitting the wooden spoon against the pan. "Rise and shine," said Puck.

Beth groaned and covered her ears, "Stoooppp it!"

"Nope you need to wake up my dear," said Puck as he took a seat on her bed.

"I want to sleep," Beth insisted.

"Well I was thinking that we could make pancakes."

Beth slowly sat up in bed, "I thought you only knew how to cook spaghetti."

Puck smiled, "I lied, now come on. I need help from one special eight year old."

"Can we add blue berries to them?" Beth asked as she got out of bed and followed Puck down the stairs.

"If we can find them, sure!"

The father and daughter duo got to work as soon as they entered the kitchen. "You're in luck we have blue berries," said Puck, closing the refrigerator door and placing the box of blue berries on the counter.

Beth smiled as she opened the plastic box about to eat a blue berry. "Hey, hey, hey, these are for the pancakes!" said Puck, catching her in the act.

"I just wanted some!" said Beth.

Puck chuckled, pouring the batter into small amounts on the hot pan. "So now I know that you like blue berries. What else do you like?"

"I love ballet," said Beth.

"Oh really? Are you good at it?"

"I'm the best in my class!"

Puck smiled, he was proud to be the Dad of an excellent ballerina. "Can you show me?"

Beth's eyes lit up, "Of course!" She ran over to the open space in the kitchen and started dancing and twirling around. Puck thought he was witnessing the most beautiful dance of all time. When Beth stopped, he started to applaud the eight year old.

"If I had my ballet slippers on, it would've been better," Beth critiqued herself.

"Are you kidding?" said Puck, flipping a pancake. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

Beth smiled and bowed, "Thank you! My ballet school is putting on the Nutcracker and I'm playing Clara. She's the main character!"

"Am I allowed to come?"

"Yeah, if you want!" said Beth with a smile.

"I would love to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have any four's?"

"Go fish!" said Beth, from her end of the dining room table. Beth was bored earlier that day after finishing her homework so she convinced Puck to play dress up with her. Fortunately, all of Beth's belongings from Shelby's house had finally made its place in her room again. She had all of her toys, stuffed animals, and dolls again so she felt more at home. Though Puck wasn't quite fond of the idea of playing dress up, he did it for his little girl.

Puck ended up wearing a pink Superwoman cape, a cowgirl hat, and long white gloves that he could barely fit on his hands, but he managed. Beth had on a pair of fairy wings, a tiara, and a pink poodle skirt she wore on top of her clothes.

"I'm gonna win," Beth smirked.

"I don't think so," said Puck.

Beth shook her head and continued on with the game, "Do you have any sevens?"

Puck slowly pulled a seven from his cards and handed it over to Beth. "Thank you!" she said with a smile, noticing that Puck only had one card left.

"Do you have any two's?"

Beth shook her head, "Nope, go fish!"

Puck took another card from the deck, he now had two nine's. He hoped that Beth wouldn't say nine, what were the odds? Beth bit her bottom lip, "Do you have any nine's?"

Puck looked up at her and slid the two cards towards her, "I can't believe this."

Beth started laughing as she took the two cards, "I win!"

Puck shook his head and smiled, seeing Beth leaving her seat and doing a little victory dance saying, "I win, I win, I win," over and over again.

"Alright monkey face, now what do you want to do?"

"Can we play outside? And can we keep our dress up stuff on too? That would be funny," she giggled.

Puck chuckled, "Sure, but you have to put a jacket on."

Beth slumped over, "Do I have to?"

Puck started walking over to the hall closet by the front door, "Yes you do, it's cold outside."

"Okay," she pouted as Puck handed her the pink pea coat. Beth removed her fairy wings so that Puck could help her put her coat on. He also helped Beth slip on her fairy wings, "Thank you," she said politely.

Puck got his own jacket from the closet and put it on; making sure that the cape was hanging over the coat. "Ready?"

"Let's go!" Beth cheered.

They headed outside and onto the front lawn. There was a huge tree off to the side where all of the leaves had fallen off. "Do you wanna pile up a bunch of leaves so that you can jump in it? I used to do it all the time in the fall when I was about your age."

Beth's face lit up, "Yeah, I've never done that before!"

"You haven't?"

"There aren't that many trees in New York, only Central Park."

"Right," said Puck, looking around to see if Quinn had some type of shed where she would keep a rake. He didn't see one in the backyard so he assumed she didn't.

"What are you looking for?" Beth asked.

"A rake."

"Can't we just use our hands?" Beth suggested, showing him her hands.

"Good idea," Puck praised, bending down and grabbing an armful of leaves. Beth watched him and did the same. They started piling and piling leaves until it was big enough for Beth to jump in.

"It's huge!" Beth exclaimed.

"It might be a little too big for you to jump in…but maybe I can throw you in," he suggested.

"Okay!" Beth said excitingly, she was just excited on the fact that she was going to be thrown into a huge pile of leaves.

Conveniently enough, Quinn pulled into the driveway and soon came to a stop. "Oh my god," she said with a smile, seeing Puck and Beth in their crazy outfits. She watched Puck lift up Beth and throw her into the pile of leaves. Quinn watched the expression on Beth's face; she had never seen her smile so big.

Quinn opened the car door, still watching them as Puck jumped in the pile of leaves right beside her. Beth squealed, thinking that he was going to jump on her. Beth laughed and laughed, Puck loved her laugh because it reminded him of Quinn's.

Puck looked up and saw Quinn walking towards them, wearing her long black trench coat that made her blonde hair stand out more than ever. He couldn't stop smiling as he watched her walk. "Hey!" he finally said.

Beth looked up and saw who he was talking to. Beth gave Quinn a welcoming smile as well. "Hey!" Quinn said back. "What have you two been up to?"

"Well today we made pancakes and then Beth did her homework," Puck started.

"And then we played dress up and Go Fish and now we're jumping into piles of leaves!" Beth said excitingly as she kicked some leaves that flew up in the air.

"I'm jealous, who won go fish?"

Puck stood up from the pile of leaves and held his hands out towards Beth so he could pull her up. "I did!" said Beth, jumping up and down making her tiara fall off her head.

Quinn giggled, bending down to pick up the tiara, "You did?" She gently placed the tiara back on top of Beth's soft blonde hair.

Beth nodded with a smile as Quinn exchanged looks between her and Puck, "Well I'm glad you guys had fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready for…"

Beth giggled as soon as Puck entered her room to say goodnight. He saw the large amount of stuffed animals on the bed, surrounding Beth. He walked closer to her seeing only her head, "Is this how you sleep every night?"

She continued to laugh as Puck started removing the stuffed animals. "I like it, they keep me company!" Beth laughed.

Puck shook his head as he took away the last stuffed animal, "There's that beautiful face."

"Wait!" said Beth. Puck paused, holding the stuffed animal. "Not that one, I sleep with her every night!"

Puck looked at the stuffed animal lamb in his hand. He looked at it for a moment and for some odd, unexplainable reason he recognized it from somewhere. He handed it to Beth, who practically snatched it from his hand. He held on to the lamb tightly along with her small elephant blankie. When Puck saw it, he remembered the times when he came over to Shelby's to help with Beth when she was a baby. She always had that thing with her. "I had fun today," said Beth.

"Me too," said Puck, pulling the comforter more towards Beth. Outside of the room Quinn was leaning her head against the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Do you think you can make a tire swing in the backyard? I've always wanted one of those!"

"We'll see, you're gonna have to ask your mom about that one," said Puck.

"Quinn," Beth corrected.

Puck nodded, "But it is a good idea."

Quinn knew that Beth still wasn't ready to call her that yet. But she couldn't help but feel disappointed as she left and started making her way back downstairs.

"Oh!" said Beth, leaning over to the small side table pulling out an old, folded up, piece of paper.

She unfolded it and showed it to Puck, it was the clown pig picture. "My mom said that you drew this for me!"

Puck smiled, "I did, when you were a baby."

"I love it, it's funny!"

"Yeah it looks funny doesn't it?"

Beth nodded as she folded it back up and put it back in the side table. "Alright, now it's time for you to go to bed," said Puck.

He wasn't expecting when Beth sat up and lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you daddy."

Puck held her close, "I love you too Beth."

The father and daughter pulled away and Beth gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night," she said.

"Night," Puck said back.

Beth turned over to her side holding her lamb and elephant blankie and Puck took one more look at her. He was so glad that he was in her life again, now he could watch her grow up, but of course he didn't want her to. Quinn was right, she was perfect.


	4. The Lamb

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews and alerts, it means a lot to me. This is the longest chapter so far and it's an important one well..kinda. That will be up for all of you to decide! Remember to please review! Thanks!**

**I would also like to say how much my heart is aching for the lives that were lost in the Sandy Hook Elementary school shooting this past Friday. My thoughts and prayers go out to the families who have lost their children and to the teachers and educators who risked their lives to protect their students. **

**Other then that, enjoy the newest chapter :)**

* * *

It was Friday and Quinn was hard at work on her next story for the New York Journal. During her thought process, her phone started to ring. Seeing that it was her mother that was calling, she answered, "Hi mom, how are you?"

"Quinnie!" she said with excitement in her voice. "I was wondering if you were still coming for Thanksgiving this year."

"Well I wasn't sure exactly, with Beth and all…"

"Oh sweetie, bring her with you! I would love to see my granddaughter!"

Quinn smiled, "I know you would, but Beth is…having a hard time adjusting to me and bringing her to see more of her family that she's never met before would be too much for her. Plus Puck is here helping me with her."

"Bring him too, the more the merrier. Please Quinnie, I haven't seen you since Easter and Beth since she was born. Frannie misses you too!"

Quinn rolled her eyes; she didn't have the best relationship with her sister. In fact, they argued every time they saw each other. They just never showed their dislike for one another in front of Judy. "I'm sure she does," Quinn lied with a little bit of sarcasm.

"I'm making Apple Pie this year Quinnie. I know it's your favorite."

Quinn giggled, "Mom you make that every Thanksgiving."

Judy sighed, "I ran out of reasons for you to come I guess."

"Fine we'll be there."

"Great! See you then?"

"See you then, love you mom."

"Love you too Quinnie, bye!"

"Bye," said Quinn before she hung up. She knew she could never say no to her mother. But now she has to put up with her sister for the upcoming holiday.

Quinn then decided to call Puck, asking him if he wanted to come spend Thanksgiving in the Fabray household. "Hey what's up Q?" he answered.

"Hey, well my mom called and asked if I was still going to Lima for Thanksgiving and I said I was and she said you could come to if you wanted. I'm sure Beth would want you there."

"I don't see why not, I love a good meal. I'll be there."

"Thanks Puck."

"No thank you and tell your mom I said thank you. I'm at Beth's school to pick her up so I gotta fly."

Quinn hated not being able to pick her up, she was always working. "Alright, see you later."

"Yeah you too, bye," said Puck before Quinn hung up. He stood next to some other Mom's and Dad's waiting to pick their kids up. It was a little weird for him but it was just something he had to get used to.

Soon a bunch of kids came flooding outside of the school, happy that it was finally the weekend. He looked around for Beth and finally saw her. Puck waved when she noticed him and she started to run towards him with a big smile on her face.

Puck lifted her up into his arms, "Hey Monkey Face how was school?"

"It was great, look!" said Beth holding the paper she had in her hand. "We had a Math test today and my teacher was worried that I wasn't ready for it but I already knew what we were learning so I took the test and I got a hundred!"

"You did?" Puck asked, setting her back down on the ground. He took the paper from Beth and looked at it again seeing the smiley face sticker on the top, right corner with the comment _Excellent Job!_

"Look at you," said Puck looking down at Beth as he ruffled her blonde curls. He knew that she inherited her intelligence from Quinn and he was thankful for that.

"Can we hang it on the fridge when we get home?"

"Of course we can, I'm sure Quinn would love to see it too and be just as proud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So does it sound like fun?" Quinn asked Beth, after explaining the Thanksgiving plans to her.

"So Daddy can come?"

Quinn quivered a little at how she called Puck _Daddy_ in front of her. She really did try not to let it bother her. She looked back at Puck, "You bet I'm coming."

"Yeah I guess it sounds fun," said Beth. "Can I go to bed now? I'm tired."

"Yeah of course you can."

"Kay, night Quinn. Night Daddy!" said Beth before she ran upstairs.

"Night," Quinn and Puck said in unison.

"Why does she still call me Quinn if she calls you Daddy?" Quinn finally asked.

"I guess because she still sees Shelby as her mom and me as her one and only Dad," he said, sitting on the couch.

"She still hates me."

"Quinn she doesn't hate you."

"Then why is she only agreeing to come to my mom's for Thanksgiving if you come too? And she will only let you tuck her in at night? I'm her mother Puck and it hurts when she won't give me the same affection that she gives you," Quinn started to cry.

Puck pulled her closer and started rubbing her back, "Just give it time Quinn, she'll come around."

"I'm starting to feel like she never will."

"I'll bet you in a month you'll be putting braids in her hair and baking or whatever things mothers and daughters do together," said Puck.

Quinn chuckled, "So you say a month?"

"A month."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days before they were leaving for Lima when Puck got a call from his job back in Los Angeles. They needed him back as soon as possible. He worked for a popular pool cleaning business and they needed all of their employees. Puck didn't want to go back, but he had to. He was the best pool cleaner they had. Now he had to break the news to Quinn and Beth.

"So you need to go back?"

"Yeah, I don't know how long I'm going to be," said Puck.

Quinn was disappointed; she really wanted him here, with her and with Beth. "When are you leaving?" Quinn asked as she cleaned the counter from dinner.

"Tonight," he said with a sad tone.

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I should go tell Beth now," said Puck. Quinn nodded and let him go to tell Beth.

He didn't want to do this; he knew it was going to break her heart. Puck made his way up to her bedroom door. When he entered, he saw Beth reading a book to herself in bed. She looked up from her book and saw her dad, "Hi Daddy! Look my black eye is gone!"

Puck gave her a weak smile, "Yeah I noticed! Hey Monkey Face, can we talk?"

Beth nodded and closed her book and sat up in bed. Puck took a seat at the end and adjusted himself, "Beth, I need to go back to California."

"Am I coming with you?"

Puck shook his head, "No you can't, it's for my job. I'm leaving in a few hours."

Beth finally understood what Puck was getting to, "So you're not coming to Ohio?"

Puck sighed, "No I'm not."

He could see the tears building up in her eyes and it killed him when he saw one trickle down her cheek. "But you just got here. I don't want you to leave!" said Beth.

"Beth please don't cry, I'm going to come back."

"I want you to stay!" she argued back.

Puck reached over to her side table and pulled out the old clown pig picture and unfolded it so that they could both look at it together. "Hey, remember how I said I drew this for you? It was meant for you to look at it and think of me. So when you miss me, just look at it okay?"

Beth nodded as Puck pulled her closer into an embrace. "I'm gunna miss you daddy."

"Me too Beth," he said pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

He tucked her back in bed, giving her one more hug. Puck saw the disappointment in her hazel eyes which pained him. He moved a few of her blonde curls away from her face before he left the room.

Puck packed up his things and made his way to the front door where Quinn was waiting for him. "I hope you won't be gone for a long time," said Quinn.

"Me either."

"Let me know how things are going over there okay? And I'll make sure you and Beth keep in touch."

Puck nodded as he opened the door, "Thanks and I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer.

"No, thank you. You helped me out so much with Beth and…"

Before Quinn could finish thanking Puck, he dropped his duffel bag and placed his hands on the sides of Quinn's face pulling her into a kiss. Quinn didn't resist and kissed him back. She forgot how much she loved the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. "What was that for?" Quinn asked after they pulled away.

"I just missed kissing you I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beth come on we have to start packing your things."

"I'm not going!"

Quinn sighed as she set Beth's suitcase on the bed. She followed where Beth's voice came from which was the closet. She opened the door and saw Beth sitting on the floor, her knees close to her chest. "Come on Beth, stop playing around."

"I said I'm not going!"

"Well," she said, opening her suitcase. "While you're in there, hand me some of your sweaters and jeans."

"No! I don't need them because I'm not going to stinky Lima!"

"Beth come out of there right now!" Quinn yelled.

Surprisingly enough, Beth stomped out of the closet and faced Quinn with her head down but her hazel eyes looking up. She crossed her arms and waited for what Quinn had to say. "You are coming to Lima with me whether you like it or not. I'm not leaving you here alone for Thanksgiving. Do you understand me?" Quinn said sternly.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you! I hate you!" said Beth before she ran out of the room. Quinn sat down on the bed and rubbed her face with her hands. She didn't understand why Beth hated her so much.

After sitting down for a moment, Quinn realized that she was sitting on something. She stood up again and lifted up the blanket only to find her old stuffed lamb. The lamb she had given to Beth as a present when she arrived at Shelby's house that one night unannounced.

She remembered picking out the most perfect baby themed wrapping paper and the prettiest bow to match. Quinn started to feel tears building up in her eyes. Shelby had given it to her and Beth had kept it. Taking hold of the lamb, Quinn pressed a soft kiss on its faded pink nose. She assumed that Beth didn't know that the lamb was previously hers.

Quinn placed it back on the bed for Beth to find when she would come back into her room. With a smile on her face, she started packing Beth's suitcase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were now in Lima, the day before Thanksgiving. Quinn loved coming back but hated it at the same time. Good memories and bad ones flooded her mind each time. Quinn kept on looking back at Beth in the rear view mirror, noticing that she was holding the lamb in her arms. "What's her name?" Quinn asked.

"Lulu," Beth said quietly.

"Lulu the lamb, I like that."

Quinn could tell that Beth didn't want to carry on the conversation so she just continued driving. Soon enough they arrived at Judy's house. Quinn put the rental car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Come on," she said to Beth.

Beth unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car as well. Quinn would get their suitcases later so she proceeded to the front door, making sure Beth was following behind. They approached the front door and Quinn knocked. Beth clutched her lamb nervously; she was shy when it came to meeting new people. Having Lulu with her helped with the nervousness. "Be good," said Quinn.

Beth looked up at Quinn, not shaking her head or nodding in agreement, just looking at her. "Quinnie!" Judy squealed when she answered the door.

Quinn smiled in return and leaned into Judy's open arms, "Hi Mom!"

"Oh Quinnie, I missed you so much," said Judy, still squeezing Quinn tightly. Looking down over Quinn's shoulder, she saw Beth looking up at her. She noticed her hazel eyes that were exactly like Quinn's. Everything about her was Quinn.

"And you," said Judy, pulling out of the hug. "Must be Beth."

She hadn't seen Beth in person since the day she was born. Quinn was right, she was perfect. Beth nodded and stared at her grandmother. She then tugged on Quinn's pant leg, "Can I go sit on the couch?"

"Yeah of course you can, but take your jacket off first," said Quinn.

Beth slipped off her pink pea coat and Quinn took it from her. She quickly ran into the living room and Judy looked at Quinn. "She's just…shy," said Quinn, making her way into the kitchen.

Judy hung up Beth's coat and followed Quinn, "So I'm guessing you two haven't connected?"

"We're far from connected. I mean, we've had some small moments here and there, but they were barely even moments."

"Does she know that's your lamb?"

Quinn shook her head, "No she doesn't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Thanksgiving and Judy was expecting Frannie and her son Nathan to spend the holiday with herself, along with Quinn and Beth.

"Here hold still."

"I hate dresses!" Beth whined as Quinn fixed her dress.

"It's just for tonight Beth," said Quinn, approaching her old vanity, looking through a small box.

"Mom never made me wear dresses."

Quinn sighed as she walked back towards Beth, "Well I'm not her and I want you to wear it."

Quinn showed Beth the clip she had in her hand, "May I?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders and Quinn got down on her knees to put the clip in Beth's hair, "You're going to meet your aunt today and your cousin."

"Okay," said Beth. Quinn couldn't help but notice how much Beth looked like herself as she styled her hair.

"There, all done," said Quinn. She stood up and led Beth to the mirror in her old bedroom and rested her hands on Beth's shoulders, "You look so nice!"

Beth looked at the cranberry colored dress that she was wearing. She had to admit, the dress looked pretty nice.

"Quinn!"

Quinn and Beth both turned around to see Frannie. Quinn gave her a big, fake smile, "Hi Frannie."

"And this must be Beth!"

Quinn put her hands back on Beth's shoulders and held her close to her body. "You are so cute and you look just like Quinn!" Frannie said excitingly. "Oh you and Nate would get along just fine."

"Beth would you excuse us for a moment?" Quinn asked.

Beth nodded, took Lulu from Quinn's bed and left the room. "Well she doesn't talk very much," said Frannie once Beth was gone.

"She's shy Fran."

"Anyways, how's life in the city? Is it fun and exciting and everything you hoped it would be?" she asked sarcastically. "Though it must be hard living all alone in a huge home in Connecticut…well you're not alone anymore. You're living with your eight year old daughter who doesn't even love you."

"Frannie stop."

"Oh Mom told me about how she won't talk to you. It's very sad actually, the whole thing with giving her up, then trying to call child protective services on that Shelby lady who adopted Beth to get her back. Now here you are, with the kid and she ends up hating you."

Quinn knew Frannie was right but she couldn't let her know that. "And how is your life so much better Frannie?" Quinn asked.

"Well I have a husband who loves me and Nathan is the sweetest little boy any Mother could ask for. I'm pregnant too."

Quinn's eyes widened, "So you're having another child with a man who _loves _you? Frannie, he doesn't love you! I haven't seen Richard in years! And I know for a fact that you or Nate don't see him as much either."

Downstairs, Beth made her way into the living room but saw Nathan sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey," said Nathan.

He had blonde hair and brown eyes; he was a little scrawny for an eight year old. "Hi," Beth said quietly.

"So you're my cousin?"

Beth nodded as she looked down at Lulu and played with her ears. "Do you like Star Wars?"

Beth looked at him and shook her head. "Why are you so quiet?" Nathan asked again.

"Why are you always asking me questions?"

Nathan wasn't expecting that answer so he just went back to watching TV, until he thought of another question to ask Beth. "Aren't you too old to have a stuffed animal with you?"

Before Beth could think of a smart comeback Judy entered the room with a box in her hand. Both kids turned towards their grandmother. "Hi Grandma!" said Nathan.

Judy smiled at him and looked at Beth, "Can I see you for a minute?"

Beth nodded and followed Judy into the dining room, leaving Lulu on the couch next to Nathan. She took a seat next to the older woman and looked at the box that had Quinn's name on it. "If it's okay with you, I want to show you some pictures of Quinn when she was little," said Judy. She had a plan and she hoped that it would work.

Beth nodded and Judy proceeded to open the box. She reached in and grabbed a handful of photos and began showing them one by one. Some from when Quinn was born to ones with her and Frannie when they were kids and even family vacations. One picture did catch Beth's eye, it was one of Quinn holding Lulu. She looked to be around six years old in the picture. "Is that my lamb?" Beth asked.

Judy smiled, "Well before it was yours, it was Quinn's. She passed it on to you."

"But my mom gave it to me."

"Quinn gave it to her so that she could give it to you. She loved that lamb just as much as you do now."

"Oh I have this one too," said Judy. "It's not exactly one when Quinn was little but you're in it actually."

Judy looked at it for a moment with a smile on her face before handing it to the young blonde. Beth took the photo and looked at it for the longest time. It was a picture of Beth and Quinn after she was born which Judy had taken. Quinn was holding the newborn baby in her arms with a smile on her face.

"Is that me?"

Judy nodded, "Yeah it is."

Beth continued to look at the picture as Judy moved pieces of Beth's hair away from her face, "She loves you so much Beth. I know it's hard for you to get that but she really does."

"Can I keep it?"

Judy smiled at her, "Of course you can."

Back upstairs in Quinn's bedroom, Quinn and Frannie were still continuing to fight. "I love Richard and he loves me," Frannie said with a shaky voice.

"Oh please, I remember the night that Daddy introduced you to him at that gala all those years ago. I watched from a distance and I knew that he would do anything to make sure that you two would get married. It was set up by Daddy and you agreed to it."

"Don't blame this on Daddy, he's a good man."

"Was he a good man when he kicked me out when he found out that I was pregnant? Was he a good man when he cheated on Mom?"

Frannie was quiet after that and Quinn stared at her, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Beth went back into the living room only to find that Lulu wasn't there, "Where's Lulu?"

"Who?"

"My lamb, she was right here," said Beth, looking under the couch to see if she fell down. She heard Nathan starting to laugh so she looked up at him. "Where is she?" Beth asked.

"I'm not telling you!"

"Give her back!"

Nathan stood up, "No! It's a stupid stuffed animal!"

Beth then pushed him to the ground and Nathan started laughing which made Beth even more upset. She started to cry, that made Nathan laugh even harder, "You're such a baby!"

Beth ran out of the room in tears and didn't notice Quinn in front of her until she bumped into her in the foyer. "Beth what's wrong?" Quinn asked with concern.

"Nathan took Lulu and hid her somewhere and won't give her back to me!"

Frannie stood behind them in silence and Quinn rolled her eyes at the fact that she won't discipline her own child. Judy entered the foyer and had heard what was going on, "Nathan!"

Nathan quickly ran to where they were, "Yes Grandma?"

"Give Beth back her lamb and when you come back, apologize to her."

Nathan left to go get Lulu and Quinn looked down at Beth. "You'll get her back," said Quinn, wiping away her tears. She looked over at Judy and said, "Thank you."

"Here's your lamb," Nathan said carelessly as he handed Lulu back to Beth. "And I'm sorry."

She quickly snatched Lulu from his hand and held her tightly. "Don't you ever touch her again! Ever!" Beth yelled at her cousin before she ran upstairs.

Quinn followed her upstairs into her room. Beth was lying face down on the queen sized bed with Lulu off to the side. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, taking Lulu and holding her. Beth turned her face towards Quinn, "I know she's yours."

Quinn looked at Beth and smiled, "When she was mine, I named her Nellie."

"I hate Nathan; he said that I was a baby because I have a stuffed animal."

"There's nothing wrong with it Beth, I had Nellie, well Lulu in this case for a long time. She comforted me when I was sad or when I was scared. She's a good listener too," Quinn giggled. "That's why I thought you should have her. It was also a way for me to be there for you when I wasn't."

"I'm sorry that I've been so mean to you. I don't hate you either. I mean it this time."

Quinn smiled, "It's okay."

"Now let me see that big smile of yours," said Quinn.

Beth started to smile but hid her face again, "Wait what was that I saw? Was that a smile?"

Beth started to laugh as Quinn tickled her side. She turned around with a big smile on her face, "There it is."

Quinn tapped Beth on the nose with Lulu, making her giggle. "Thank you," said Beth.

"You're welcome," said Quinn. "Now I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Quinn held out her hand for Beth to take and Beth willingly accepted, placing her small hand into hers and walking out of the bedroom.

"Do I have to sit next to Nathan?"

Quinn laughed, "No you don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Quinn and Beth were back and Connecticut and things were getting better between the mother and daughter. Beth was telling Quinn all about the Nutcracker and how excited she was to play Clara. She also asked about adding a tire swing to the backyard when Puck came back and she agreed to it.

Her phone started to ring and she answered it, "Hey!"

"You sound happy," said Puck from the other end.

"Yeah well things have been getting better over here. We're almost back home actually."

"That's good, oh and Quinn about the um…kiss. I didn't…"

"No it's fine, I liked it actually."

Puck smiled, "Hey can I talk to Beth for a moment, I have a surprise for her, it's for you too."

"Alright," said Quinn. "Here, your dad wants to talk to you."

Beth took the phone from Quinn and held it up to her ear, "Hi Daddy! How's California?"

"Hey Monkey Face and it's great! How was Thanksgiving?"

"It was good but it wasn't the same without you."

"Thanks, well are you almost home?"

"Yeah we just got here, why?"

"I've got a surprise for you and Quinn so hurry up and go in the house," said Puck.

"Okay!" said Beth before she hung up.

She handed the phone back to Quinn, "We have to hurry and go into the house!"

Beth opened the car door and ran up to the front door of the house, "Hurry up Quinn!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Quinn, walking quickly up to Beth.

Quinn unlocked the front door and none other than Puck himself stood in front of them. "DADDY!" Beth exclaimed as she ran up to him. Puck picked her up into his arms and spun her around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I quit my job," said Puck.

"You did?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I realized that there was no point in being all the way across the country without the most important people in my life."

"So you're here to stay?" Beth asked, still being held with her arms around Puck's neck.

"If it's okay with Quinn."

Quinn smiled at them, "How can I say no?"

"Yay!" Beth cheered.

Quinn walked over to them and Puck pulled her into a hug. She was starting to think that this was going to be the beginning of them possibly becoming a family.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so please review! Thanks!**_

_**Next chapter: Beth starts to befriend some girls at school and Quinn and Puck start...dating?**_


	5. Hi!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas if you celebrate it, I know I did. **

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT JENNY, ROSIE, AND LAUREN!**

* * *

"Come on Beth, we're going to be late," said Quinn as she passed by Beth's room.

"Your dad made breakfast and I know you take your time when you eat and…"

"I can't do it!" Beth complained, throwing the hair ties on the ground in frustration.

"Can't do what?" Quinn asked, entering her room.

"I'm trying to put braids in my hair by myself and I can't do it."

Quinn walked over and picked up the two hair ties off the floor, "Well it might help if you stand in front of a mirror."

Beth looked up at Quinn with sad eyes, "Can you help me?"

Quinn nodded and started walking out of the bedroom, "Come here."

Beth followed her mother into the bathroom that was down the hall. Entering the bathroom, Quinn lifted Beth up and sat her on the end of the counter. "Now, would you like regular braids or French braids?" she asked, running her fingers through Beth's soft blonde curls.

"You can do French braids?"

Quinn smiled, "My sister was the one who taught me, it took forever to learn. I was just about your age actually."

"Is that when you and your sister liked each other?"

Quinn nodded, "So is that a yes to the French braids?"

"Yes!" Beth smiled. "Oh and please!"

It wasn't long before Quinn finished Beth's braids and herself and Beth headed downstairs. "Well look at you!" said Puck seeing Beth come downstairs with her French braids.

"Thanks! Quinn did them for me!" said Beth as she pulled herself up on the seat at the kitchen island. Puck looked up to see Quinn entering the kitchen as well and gave her a smile.

Quinn smiled back, "So Beth you have ballet tonight, correct?"

Puck handed Beth her Lucky Charms cereal and she immediately started eating, "Yep, we're rehearsing today!"

"Great, so your dad is going to drop you off and I'll pick you up since I'm already in the city," said Quinn.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Puck agreed. "Want some?"

Quinn stared at the box of Lucky Charms in Puck's hand for a moment, "Why not."

"So Beth, have you made any friends at school yet?" Puck asked, getting another bowl from the cabinet.

"No, no one wants to be my friend because everyone has their own friends."

"Well have you introduced yourself to anyone?" Quinn asked.

Beth shook her head and Puck chuckled as he handed Quinn her Lucky Charms, "There's your problem Monkey Face."

"But I'm shy!"

"Just start by saying hi, that's all it takes," said Quinn.

"Okay," Beth sighed.

Quinn looked at her phone for the time, "We better get going." She stood up from the kitchen island and walked towards Puck. "Have a good day," he said.

"You too," said Quinn before pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Wait," Beth interrupted their kiss. They pulled away and looked at Beth, "Are you guys like…dating?"

"How do you know we're dating?" Puck asked, wrapping his arm around Quinn's waist.

"Because this boy at my old school, Jamie, said that when a boy and a girl kiss it means that they're dating."

Quinn and Puck looked at each other and Quinn looked back at Beth, "Do you not want us to date?"

She shook her head, and slid off the chair, "No, I don't mind."

Puck and Quinn both smiled as they watched Beth leave the kitchen to get her backpack and coat. "Oh," said Quinn turning to Puck. "Less than a month."

"Told you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Lunch, Beth entered the cafeteria with her lunch bag in hand. She looked around the large room amongst the loud children to find someone to sit with. She certainly didn't want to get into another fight. Beth recognized a couple girls from her class. They seemed nice so she gave it a shot.

Beth walked over to them, one of them was blonde like herself and the other was a brunette. When Beth was close enough, both girls noticed her and turned. "Ummm," said Beth. "Hi!"

The blonde and the brunette smiled at Beth, "Hi, you're in our class right?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah I am. My name is Beth."

"I'm Rosie," said the blonde.

"I'm Jenny," the brunette then spoke up.

"Can I sit with you guys?"

Jenny and Rosie exchanged looks, "Yeah!"

Beth smiled, happy that she had some other girls to sit with. "It was pretty cool how you stood up to Lauren," said Rosie.

"Lauren?" Beth questioned.

"Yeah! That big fourth grader who ended up punching you."

Beth stared to pull out her lunch, "Oh."

"She's the school bully," said Jenny.

"Hey," said Rosie, Beth's lunch catching her eye. "Wanna trade? You can have my apple slices if you give me your carrot sticks!"

"Sure," Beth said with a smile, giving the blonde her carrot sticks.

"I like your braids!" said Jenny.

"Yeah, they're really cool!" Rosie added.

"Thanks!"

"So Beth, where did you move from?" Jenny asked.

"New York."

"That's so awesome!"

"I went to New York once!" said Jenny. "It was last year; we went to see the big Christmas tree!"

The three girls talked for the rest of lunch, not even finishing their food. Beth was so happy to have found some friends.

That afternoon, Quinn was able to leave work early to pick Beth up from school. Even though she had to go back in two hours, she wanted to spend as much time with Beth as possible. All day, Quinn hoped that Beth was making friends. She knew it's what Beth needed. Overall, things were going great for Quinn, she was happy and a lot less lonely now-a-days. Puck becoming her boyfriend was completely unexpected but she couldn't complain. He was a great guy, she always knew that, but she always took him for granted. Now, she can call him hers.

Quinn parked the car in the school parking lot and made her way to the student pick up area where the other parents waited. Beth was the first one out the door, anxious to tell Quinn about the new friends she made. Quinn watched the small blonde run towards her with no intent of slowing down.

"Whoa there," Quinn chuckled as she stopped Beth.

"Guess what!" Beth exclaimed.

"What?" Quinn asked, getting down to Beth's level.

"I made two friends today! Rosie and Jenny, they're in my class and we ate lunch together and they loved my French braids and all I did was say hi to them!"

"See, what did I tell you?"

Beth giggled, "Yeah you were right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You do crosswords?" Puck chuckled.

"Yeah….why is that so funny?" Quinn adjusted herself, resting her feet on Puck's lap. They were sitting on the couch and had the fire place lit.

"No it's just, I never would've thought of you as a crossword kind of person."

"Well there is the fact that we haven't spoken or seen one another in a few years."

"Is that what Yale does to people, make them into crossword lovers?" Puck continued.

Quinn leaned forward and gave him a light punch on the shoulder, "Oww!"

"Oh come on, that wasn't hard," said Quinn.

"Yeah it was!"

"No, it wasn't!" Quinn insisted.

"Fine," Puck pouted.

"You're such a baby."

"Whatever," Puck joked. "So uh, did you get to see Beth dance at all?"

"No I didn't why?"

"She's amazing Q. Next time you pick her up, arrive earlier or something."

Quinn nodded, "She really is perfect isn't she?"

Puck agreed, "She is."

"Quinn!" Beth called out from her bedroom.

Quinn looked at Puck; he shrugged his shoulders as Quinn stood up from the couch. She placed her crossword book and pen on the coffee table before going upstairs to see what Beth wanted.

Opening the already cracked door further, Quinn saw Beth in bed, Lulu by her side, with a Harry Potter book in hand, "What is it Beth?"

"Well um, I was wondering if you wanted to read with me," said Beth. "Mom and I finished the first Harry Potter book together but we didn't get to start the second one…."

Quinn walked further into the room, giving Beth a sympathetic look, "I'd love to."

Beth smiled at Quinn's answer and moved over on the bed to make room for her. She walked closer towards the bed and got under the covers next to Beth. "I can start if you want," said Beth.

"Go right ahead," said Quinn. Beth proceeded to open the hardcover book and flip the first few pages until she approached the first chapter.

"_Chapter One, The Worst Birthday. Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Private Drive,"_ Beth read along.

Quinn was amazed at how well Beth could read. She couldn't get over how smart Beth was and how focused she was as she read. Sometimes though, Beth would stop at a word that she couldn't pronounce or she didn't know. But she would pick up reading right where she left off. After reading the first four pages, Quinn offered to take over.

Quinn hadn't read the Harry Potter series since she was a kid so re reading it made her feel like a little girl again. _"'Remember, boy-one sound-' Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe, slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was, there was already something sitting on it," _Quinn finished the chapter. She got so into the book that she didn't notice that Beth had fallen asleep.

Looking at her daughter beside her, she smiled and noticed how peaceful she was when she slept. Quinn closed the book and slowly stood up from the bed, careful not to wake Beth up. She walked over to the other side of the bed where Beth's side table was. Placing the book on the table, Quinn noticed the picture of her and Beth taken the day she was born. She realized that her mom must've given it to Beth. The fact that Beth had it warmed Quinn's heart. She looked at it for a moment then looking over at Beth, seeing how much she'd grown. So much time had passed and she missed so much in her life. Not being there to witness her first steps, uttering her first words, teaching her the ABC's.

Now this was her second chance, her second chance to raise her daughter and not to miss anymore moments or milestones. She placed the picture back on the nightstand and leaned closer to Beth, placing a kiss on her soft cheek, "I love you Beth."

Quinn made sure that she had Lulu in hand and pulled the covers closer towards Beth. Now that things were getting better between her and Beth, Quinn came to find out that she really liked being a Mom.

* * *

_**Reviews keep me thinking and writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Quinn show's Beth different things she does around Christmas time. Quinn thinks of what to get Beth for Christmas and Beth gets invited to Jenny's sleepover!**_


	6. Christmas Trees and First Dates

**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, reviews always mean a lot!**

**Okay so this has to be one of my favorite chapters yet! Old friends come back plus TONS of Quinn and Puck! Speaking of them, this chapter is M rated. It will be the only chapter in this fic that is M rated so be aware at the very END. **

**Other than that I hope you like it! **AGAIN THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED****

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT JENNY AND ROSIE!**

* * *

It was close to mid-December and Hanukkah had just ended. Beth loved Hanukkah since she celebrated it Shelby. Quinn had always imagined herself celebrating Christmas with Beth. Making Christmas cookies, decorating the tree, dancing around to Christmas music, now she can do those things with her.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Quinn and Beth started making cookies. Beth liked the idea of Christmas and when Quinn told her about the typical things that people do around that time of year, she automatically became excited.

Quinn had put on Christmas music in the kitchen while she and Beth made the cookies. They had already made sugar cookies and gingerbread too, now all they had to do was decorate them.

"I'm making one that looks like me!" Beth announced, grabbing an undecorated gingerbread that was shaped like a person.

"Oh really?"

Beth nodded as she reached for the yellow icing to represent her blonde hair. "This is really fun Quinn," Beth added, focused on adding the icing to the top of the gingerbread.

Quinn smiled, "It is, and thank you for helping me make the cookies."

"You're welcome!" she said sweetly. "Where did Daddy go?"

"Oh he said he said he had something to do. He'll be back soon."

Beth nodded, "Are you gonna come and see me in the Nutcracker?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Quinn asked, grabbing the red sprinkles. "Are you excited for your sleepover tonight?"

"Yes! Do you think I can give some of these cookies to Jenny and Rosie?"

"Yeah that's a nice idea. It's better than your daddy eating the majority of them."

Beth laughed in response, "I love this song!"

Quinn recognized the song; it was Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. "I love it too," said Quinn.

She stood up from the chair at the kitchen island and walked over to the counter where the radio was. Quinn turned the volume up, "Why don't you show me those amazing dance moves," she said to Beth.

Beth slid off her chair and started dancing around with Quinn to the fun Christmas song. Quinn held Beth's hand and spun her around making Beth laugh. The mother and daughter sung along as they danced and Quinn took in every minute of the moment.

There was a knock at the door making both of them stop dancing. "Can I answer it?" Beth asked.

"Yes but ask who it is first," said Quinn before Beth ran towards the front door.

Beth pressed her ear against the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me!" said Puck from the other side. Beth recognized his voice so she unlocked the door to open it.

"Oh my goodness!" said Beth seeing what Puck had beside him.

Soon Quinn walked over and saw what Puck had brought back, "You got a Christmas tree?"

"Sure did!" said Puck. "I saw the artificial one in the basement and from what I can remember," he continued, bringing the fresh cut tree into the house. "The real ones are your favorite."

"They are," Quinn smiled. She couldn't believe that he remembered, it was so thoughtful of him. It reminded her of the time when she was staying at his house back in Lima when she left Finn's place. It had been right around Christmas time and this was her first year celebrating the holiday without her family since being kicked out.

"_Can I get you anything? I don't know what pregnant chicks want," said a younger Puck._

_Quinn sat on his full sized bed with a hand resting on her baby bump, "I'm fine."_

_Puck sat down next to her on the bed, "I know girls well enough to know that when they say 'I'm fine', they're really not fine."_

"_A Christmas tree."_

"_What?"_

"_You asked me if I wanted anything, I want a Christmas tree, a real one. That would make me, at least, somewhat happy."_

_Puck nodded, standing up from the bed, "Alright, I'll get it for you."_

"_Really? Do you have any money for a tree?" Quinn asked._

"_Yeah of course I do!"_

_Quinn gave him a small smile in return, "Thanks."_

"_I'll be back with your tree," said Puck before he left the room and closed the door behind him._

_Puck drove his truck into town to one of the many Christmas tree stands. He saw a decent looking one that didn't look as sketchy as the others. He wanted to get the best tree from the best place for Quinn; she was carrying his kid after all. Puck was willing to do anything to make her happy._

_Puck parked his truck and slipped on a beanie and a pair of gloves. He walked further towards the stand when an older man approached him. "Hey kid, what can I help you with?" he asked._

"_Yeah I need a tree, the best one you got," said Puck._

"_Well we have Douglas Fir, Balsam Fir, Fraser Fir…"_

"_Yo man I really don't care what kind of furs you sell. I just need a Christmas tree."_

_The man sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, how tall?"_

"_I don't know," Puck said, unsure of himself. "Maybe seven foot?"_

"_Follow me," said the man. He walked off making his way through the rows of trees as Puck followed behind. _

_The older man stopped at a tree to show it to Puck, "Here's a seven foot Douglas Fir."_

_Puck thought it was a great tree, but what the hell did he know? He was Jewish and didn't have a first clue to picking out the perfect Christmas tree. "It's great, I'll take it. How much?" he asked, pulling out his wallet._

"_Seventy five dollars."_

_Puck looked at him like he had three heads, "For a damn tree?" _

"_Hey, it's a quality tree! And you said the best, did you not?"_

_Puck looked at the money he had in his wallet, he only had forty dollars with him. The man saw the disappointed look on Puck's face, "Who's the tree for?"_

_Puck looked up at him, "Uh, it's for my um, girlfriend." He knew Quinn and himself weren't dating but it was better than saying, "It's for the girl I got pregnant."_

"_You seem like a good kid," said the man. "And this girl must be pretty special for you to get a Christmas tree for."_

"_Here," he said holding out his hand, "I'll take what you have."_

"_Dude are you serious?"_

_He nodded, "Consider it a donation."_

"_No, when my pool cleaning business starts again in the summer I'll pay you back."_

_The man chuckled, "You don't need to do that kid, it's Christmas. Seriously, take it."_

"_Thanks," said Puck, handing him the money he had. "It means a lot."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Just as Puck was setting up the tree in the living room, his mom approached him, "Noah what the hell are you doing with a Christmas tree?"_

"_It's for Quinn, she wanted one so I got it for her," said Puck, trying to set it into the tree stand. "Here can you hold the tree while I tighten it at the bottom."_

"_Yeah sure," said Mrs. Puckerman, grabbing the tree as he got on the floor._

"_You really love her don't you?" she asked._

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_Honey you got her a Christmas tree and bought it yourself. You did buy it…didn't you?"_

_Puck laughed as he stood up again, "Yes ma, I bought it."_

"_Whoa, a Christmas tree!" Sarah exclaimed as she entered the living room. "Who got it? Is it for Quinn?"_

"_I did, and yes it's for her," said Puck._

"_Did you steal it?"_

"_No I didn't," said Puck in an offended tone._

_Sarah raised her eyebrows and looked at him, "Yeah right."_

"_Whatever," he said to his little sister. _

"_Will you two stop it," said Mrs. Puckerman._

"_Are you going to decorate it? If you are, can I help?" Sarah asked._

"_Shit," said Puck with his mom giving him a disapproving look. She told him not to curse around Sarah since she was only nine._

"_I mean shoot," he corrected himself. "I'll figure something out," he said, grabbing his coat and quickly leaving the house once more._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Puck had come back home with some ornaments and lights that Mr. Shue had loaned him. Will and Terri were having their own issues so Christmas was the last thing on both of their minds._

_Sarah, his mom, and himself had decorated the tree while Quinn was taking a nap in Puck's room. They had finished the tree and Puck was pretty anxious to show Quinn. He really wanted to make her proud of him. _

_He quietly opened his bedroom door and found Quinn sleeping in one of his Mario Kart t-shirts and a pair of her yoga pants. Her hands placed protectively around her bump which made him smile. Puck knew that Quinn didn't know whether to keep the baby or not, but it was nice seeing her motherly like that._

"_Quinn, wake up," he whispered. _

_Quinn moaned and turned over so that she was on her back. "Quinn," he said again, a little more loudly._

_Her eyes fluttered open to see Puck looking at her, "Hey."_

"_Hey sleeping beauty," Puck joked. "I can see you stole my shirt."_

_Quinn rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, "Oh yeah, none of my pajama shirts fit like they used to. Is it okay if I use it?"_

"_Yeah it's no big deal."_

"_Did you get the tree?"_

_Puck nodded, "That's why I came up here."_

_He held out his hand for her to take. She looked at it for a moment, resisting. "It's just a hand Q, it's not going to hurt you," Puck chuckled._

"_Yeah, sorry," said Quinn, taking his hand. _

_They made their way downstairs hand in hand. Puck watched her with every step she took, making sure she didn't fall which Quinn thought was sweet and considerate. _

"_Surprise!" Sarah exclaimed once she saw Quinn and Quinn saw the tree._

_Quinn was actually speechless. She didn't expect the tree she saw in front of her. "Well do you like it?" Puck asked, letting go of her hand._

"_How did you do it? Like with the lights and everything?"_

"_Shuester actually, he loaned them to me and I bought the tree myself," he said, continuing with his white lie. Puck didn't want to really tell her how he got the tree, maybe one day he would._

"_We hope you like it Quinn," said Mrs. Puckerman._

"_I do," said Quinn. She turned to Puck, giving him a hug, "I do, thank you so much."_

_He wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face, "Anything for you."_

"It's really pretty Daddy! You're good at picking out Christmas trees!" said Beth.

Puck had set it up and everything after Quinn told him where to place it. "Thanks Monkey Face, it means a lot," said Puck.

"Are we going to decorate it?" Beth asked.

"Not right now, you have to get ready for your sleepover, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow then, as soon as I get back?"

"Sounds good, now go get ready!" said Quinn.

Beth ran upstairs to her room to pack her things for the night. "So I was thinking," said Puck. "How about we go on an actual date?"

Quinn smiled, "Where were you thinking?"

"New York?"

"You really want to go into the city on a Saturday night?"

"Hell yeah, everything is better in the city anyways."

"Alright but you're driving," said Quinn.

"Dress up nice," Puck added.

"Taking me somewhere fancy Puckerman?"

Puck smiled, "Well I'm not taking you to McDonalds."

"Very funny," Quinn said with a sarcastic tone. "I'll go get ready."

Walking down the hallway, she peeked into Beth's room and saw that she was all packed, "Are you ready?"

Beth nodded and grabbed her small tote bag, "Jenny said she has a sleeping bag at her house for me to use."

"Okay," said Quinn. She looked on Beth's bed to see Lulu, not packed with the rest of her things.

"You're not bringing Lulu?" Quinn asked, picking up the stuffed animal.

"I don't want Jenny and Rosie to make fun of me if I bring her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," said Beth with a not-so-confident smile.

Quinn smiled back, "Daddy is going to drop you off if that's okay."

"Yeah that's okay. I'm gonna go get the cookies," said Beth, leaving the room.

Quinn watched her leave and then looked down at Lulu in her hand. She knew that Beth wanted to take her to the sleepover. Trusting her instincts, she reached for Beth's tote bag and unzipped the top zipper. She made her way to the bottom of the bag and tucked Lulu inside. She knew that Beth would thank her for this later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Q, we're going to be late," said Puck from the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm coming!" said Quinn.

Puck looked up and saw her at the top of the staircase and smiled. _Damn_ he thought to himself. She was wearing a purple wrap dress with black heels and her hair was curled. "You look amazing," said Puck.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said with a giggle, thinking how handsome he looked in a simple black button up.

"Ready?" he asked, holding his arm out for Quinn to intertwine her own with, and so she did.

They eventually made it into the city at around seven. From the parking garage they walked hand in hand to the restaurant. "It was really sweet of you to get the Christmas tree for Beth," said Quinn.

"It was nothing; it wasn't just for Beth though. It was for you too," said Puck.

"I know," said Quinn. "It reminded me of the time when you got that Christmas tree for me when I moved in with you, your mom, and your sister. It was one of the sweetest things any guy has ever done for me."

Puck smiled, "Yeah I got something to confess about that."

"What, did you really steal that tree?"

They both laughed, "No, I swear I didn't steal it. When I went to buy you a tree I only had forty bucks with me. I asked the guy for the best tree he had. He showed me the tree and it was seventy five. The guy felt bad so he said to give him the money I had with me and I could have the tree."

"That was nice of him. Why did he do that?"

"Because I said it was for my girlfriend," said Puck.

Quinn looked at him and tightened her grip in her hand and got closer to him. It warmed her heart to know that.

They entered the fancy restaurant but there was a short wait so they stood off to the side with other young couples probably on dates as well. "Quinn! Puck!" they heard a familiar voice exclaim.

They turned to see the one and only Rachel Berry, who had become Rachel Hudson two years ago. The four of them hadn't seen each other since Shelby's funeral. Finn followed behind her since Rachel practically ran towards Quinn and Puck once she saw them. "Rachel!" said Quinn giving her a hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you two again," said Rachel pulling away from Quinn to give Puck a hug.

"You too Berry," said Puck.

Once Finn was close enough, he gave a hug to Quinn and Puck as well. "So what are you two doing here? Especially you Puck, I thought you were in California."

"We're actually on a date believe it or not," said Quinn. "Our first date."

"And I left California to help with Beth."

"Oh yeah how's she doing?" Finn asked, referencing towards Beth coping with Shelby's death.

"To be honest it was hard at first but things are getting better. She's at a sleepover tonight," said Quinn. They all knew it wouldn't be as hard for Rachel since she never had Shelby around as a mother figure in her life. Though she was still upset hearing the news that she had passed away.

"Well that's great! We really want to see her soon. We're family after all right? Glee family that is," said Rachel.

"Right," Quinn and Puck said in unison. They talked for a little longer before it was time for Quinn and Puck to be seated at their table. After saying their goodbyes and saying that they'll keep in touch, Finn and Rachel left the restaurant.

"I knew it," said Rachel, fixing her coat before holding Finn's hand.

"Knew what?"

"That Quinn and Puck would get together," she said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right. He's always had his eye on Quinn," Finn chuckled. He kissed the back of her hand and looked at her, "Come on, let's go home."

Back in the restaurant, Quinn and Puck were looking at the menu. Puck kept asking Quinn what certain things were since everything had a fancy name.

"I have to be honest Puck. Nothing on this menu looks appetizing. It actually reminds me of the fancy restaurants my parents would take me to. I hated them."

"Thank god!" said Puck, closing his menu and slightly tossing it back on the table.

Quinn laughed, "Where did you hear about this place?"

"My boss used to come here when he visited New York," he said. "I should've known, he owns a house back in Beverly Hills."

Quinn closed her menu and looked at him, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Do you know any good bars?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's gotta be something else you wanted to do instead of pool cleaning."

"I'm not telling you, you'll think its lame."

"No I won't," said Quinn taking another french-fry from the small basket. They ditched the fancy restaurant and went to a bar that Quinn and her coworkers go to hang out. The atmosphere was more them anyways. They each got a beer along with a burger and fries. Puck only had one beer since he was the one who would be driving home.

"Another day Fabray," said Puck. "What about you though, with Yale and everything?"

"It was great; I majored in writing and minored in drama. Job hunting after college was the worst though. It took me forever until I found a writing job at the New York Journal. They really liked my work and now I'm the highest paid writer there who's under twenty five."

"I told you that you would make something of yourself," said Puck, giving her a wink.

"You were the only person that ever truly believed in me and cared about me."

"Someone had to."

They looked at each other for a moment before Puck broke off the eye contact. "Well the beer and the food are great but the music sucks," said Puck. Quinn got off the bar stool and walked over to the 60's Jukebox in the corner of the bar.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

Quinn focused on the jukebox trying to find a song to play. She supported herself by placing her hand on the top of the Jukebox and the other on her waist. Puck couldn't help himself by staring at her, especially at her ass. She finally selected a song, Sweet Caroline. She knew it was one of Puck's favorites.

Quinn walked back over and Puck stood up as well with a smile on his face, "We should dance."

"But there are people here!"

He shrugged his shoulders holding out his hand, "Who cares?"

She stared at his hand for a moment, resisting once again, "It's just a hand Q, it's not going to hurt you."

Quinn rested her hand in his, looking up at him. They started to dance along to the song; she remembered how he sung this in glee club sophomore year and how much she loved it. "People are staring Puck," said Quinn.

"Let them," said Puck.

Quinn chuckled silently as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I remember when you sang this in glee club sophomore year."

"I did, didn't I?"

Quinn nodded, her head still resting on his shoulder, starting to sing along to the song.

_**Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along.**_

Her voice had grown louder as she sang, making everyone stare again and Puck was laughing. He realized the second beer she had was finally starting to hit her. He decided to act the same way, singing loudly as well.

_**Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you**_

Quinn had started laughing at her boyfriend as they continued singing.

_**Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't ask what got into them, maybe it was talking about their feelings for each other in high school as they left the bar. But as soon as they got back to Quinn's house at around midnight, Puck immediately started to strip Quinn down and she did the same to him.

Puck kept kissing her as he took off her coat, making his way to her dress. She quickly slipped off her heels while he took off his own coat. They continued to strip each other down until Quinn was only in her bra and panties, and Puck only in his black jeans.

Their lips continued to crash into one another's furiously, his hands running through her blonde hair. He grabbed underneath her legs to lift her up. Quinn wrapped her legs around his waist as Puck carried her upstairs. She couldn't let go of his face as she kissed him back. Once he got to Quinn's room, he started to kiss her neck, slowly lowering her to the bed. He pulled away and Quinn unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. Before he removed his boxers he asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," she panted. "I love you, I really do."

"I love you too," he said, bending down to kiss her again right before he slipped off his boxers.

She watched him make his way up her body, kissing her delicate soft skin, from her stomach, to her chest, and eventually to her face again. He slid his hand under Quinn's back to unclip her bra before going back down to remove her panties. Puck took the articles of clothing, threw them off to the side, and went back to focusing on Quinn.

Finally he made his entrance into her body and Quinn let out a loud moan. Puck started to go faster and faster and Quinn moaned louder and louder. "Oh baby," she moaned.

"You like that?" he whispered.

Quinn nodded, "Keep going."

It had been eight years since Puck had control of Quinn's body and she missed it. She missed his gentle touch, muscular body, and the way he cared for her. They could both agree, they gave each other the best sex that either of them ever had.

* * *

_**Haha oh god, I'm crazy. Please don't hate on the smut. It was my first time EVER writing it and I feel like I could've done better.**_

_**I hoped you guys liked seeing Finn and Rachel too! It was great to write my OTP'S interacting with each other :)**_

_**The flashback was fun to write as well! Did you guys notice the hand holding thing from the flashback and then again on the date?**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Jenny's mom comes to find out that she doesn't like Quinn. Puck, Quinn, and Beth decorate the tree. Beth tell Quinn and Puck what she wants most for Christmas and SNOW finally arrives in Connecticut ;)**_


	7. Hungry Polar Bears

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews on the last chapter! I loved the response I got on the flashback scene, I knew everyone would love it and I loved it too!**

**I don't know why but I'm not that fond of this chapter. Maybe it was the set-up of it? i don't know, but it really is up for all of you to decide. **

**I HOPE you like it, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: JENNY, ROSIE, AND JENNY'S MOM!**

* * *

He ran his fingers through her short blonde hair, thinking about the night they had. It wasn't too shabby for a first date. Puck had woken up about fifteen minutes ago but didn't want to wake up Quinn by moving, so he stayed in bed with her.

She was so peaceful when she slept. He could lie there all day just to watch her sleep. Puck had his arm around her as Quinn's head rested on his bare chest.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked up to see Puck. He stopped his hand movement and looked at her. "Good morning beautiful," he said, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Quinn closed her eyes softly feeling the contact of his lips and opened them again, "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

Quinn nodded, pulling her hand out from under the covers to play with his chest hair, "What time is it? I have to pick Beth up at Jenny's house at eleven."

Puck used his free hand to grab his cell phone from the side table, "It's only nine, you've got time."

"Okay," said Quinn. "I wish we could stay here all day."

"Me too babe."

Quinn smiled at the name. She could get used to that, him calling her babe. "Well since we can't, maybe I could make some breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed?"

"That's a good idea," said Quinn, starting to leave the bed.

"Wait not yet!" Puck said urgently, grabbing Quinn from behind making her laugh. He started to kiss her again, starting from her neck and making his way down to her lower abdomen.

"Puck!" she giggled. "Do you want me to make breakfast or not?"

"Okay," Puck sighed.

Quinn got up from the bed to retrieve her bra and underwear from the other side of the room. "I had fun last night," said Quinn with a smile.

"Me too," said Puck. "Beth should go to sleepovers more often."

The blonde laughed and shook her head, "Don't get ahead of yourself there Puckerman."

Puck watched her as she slipped on her underwear and put on her bra, and Quinn saw him. "Ugh, please ignore the stretch marks that I can't get rid of."

"No, you're beautiful."

Quinn grabbed his black button up from last night, "You don't have to say that."

He watched her put his shirt on, "Well it's true. You're the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on."

Quinn walked towards him, and placed her hands on the sides of his face. She kissed him, her way as a thank you. Quinn pulled away and looked at him, "I'll go start breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn rang the doorbell when she arrived at Jenny's house to pick up Beth. She waited a few moments before someone answered the door. "Hello!" said the older woman.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Beth."

"Oh are you her older sister?"

"No, um I'm her mother."

The woman observed Quinn for a moment, "Is there something wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I'll go get Beth for you."

"Thanks," said Quinn.

Quinn could take a hint. Jenny's mother could obviously tell that Quinn was a teen mom. Of course it hurt Quinn that she was being judged, but she was used to it from high school. She knew she was going to be the conversation at the next parent gathering.

She then saw Beth with a smile on her face, running towards her, "Hey munchkin!"

Beth hugged her waist, "Hi!"

Jenny's mom handed Beth's tote bag to Quinn, "I hope you had a great time Beth."

"I did, thank you for having me."

"You're welcome," said Jenny's mom.

"Bye," said Quinn. Jenny's mom just gave Quinn a look before she shut the front door.

Quinn and Beth walked to the car, "I like that nickname!"

Quinn looked down at Beth, "Munchkin?"

She nodded, opening the car door, "Yep!"

"Me too, so did you have fun?" Quinn asked as they got in the car.

"I had lots of fun! And thanks for packing Lulu!"

Quinn started the car, "How did you know I packed Lulu?"

"I just know," Beth giggled. "I was going to ask Jenny's mom to call you to ask if you could drop Lulu off. Because Jenny and Rosie had their own stuffed animals too! Jenny has a cow and Rosie has a pig, they're all farm animals!"

"Really? That's cool," said Quinn. She pulled out of the driveway and proceeded to drive home.

"I know what I want for Christmas!" Beth announced.

"Oh you do, do you?"

The eight year old nodded excitingly, "A puppy!"

"Beth sweetie, puppies are a big responsibility."

"I know that. Jenny has a puppy named Lily and it was so cute! I played with it a lot and Jenny said that I was good with her."

"But playing with a puppy and taking care of it are two different things."

"Please! I promise I will take care of it! I really want one!"

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

"Okay," Beth sighed. "Did you and Daddy have a good time on your date?"

Quinn smiled as she kept her eyes on the road, "Yes we did."

"Did you guys kiss?" Beth giggled.

Quinn laughed at the silliness of the little girl, "If you must know, yes we did."

"You guys are cute together," Beth added.

Quinn laughed again, "Thanks Beth."

They arrived back at Quinn's house and when the car came to a stop, Beth quickly opened the door and ran towards the house. She opened the door and went searching for Puck.

Beth found him in the living room watching TV, "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Monkey Face!" said Puck, pulling her up on his lap. "How was the sleepover?"

"It was great! Quinn said that you and her kissed while I was gone."

Quinn had finally entered the house as well. She placed Beth's tote bag on the kitchen island and listened to Puck and Beth's conversation. "Oh she did, did she?" he turned his head around to look at Quinn.

"Yeah! And I said you guys were cute together!"

Puck chuckled, "And do you know what happens when a couple looks cute together?"

"What?"

He grabbed Beth by her sides and started to tickle her, "They make an even cuter little girl!"

Beth laughed hysterically until Puck stopped. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her, "Alright, alright, didn't you want to decorate the tree?"

Puck let Beth go, "Oh yes!"

"Go get changed first," said Quinn. Beth rushed past Quinn to get changed out of her sleepover clothes.

"Well," said Quinn. "Beth wants a puppy for Christmas."

"What's wrong with that? I love dogs," Puck questioned.

"It's going to be peeing everywhere and we need to train it."

"We just get a smart dog that's all."

"I told Beth that she would have to help take care of it."

"Okay," said Puck. "You know I'm all for it. It's just your call."

"I'll think about it," said Quinn. "I'll go get the ornaments and lights."

Quinn went into the basement to get the boxes that were labeled _Christmas_, and brought them upstairs. Beth was in the living room when Quinn came back upstairs.

Puck offered to put on the lights, since that was usually the man's job when it came to tree decorating. "I don't get it," said Beth. "Why do people put tree's in their houses at Christmas time?"

"It's just a symbol of Christmas that's all. It's a sign of hope and peace, it's comforting too," said Quinn.

"Oh okay!"

Puck had finished putting the white lights on the tree and now it was time to hang the ornaments on it. Beth loved all the ornaments that Quinn had. Some were just the classic ornament, a ball that was red or green with a Christmas design on it. Others were assorted Santa's and Snowmen, those were Beth's favorites.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally finished the tree. "It's beautiful!" said Beth.

"Here, let me get your picture in front of it," said Quinn, pulling out her phone from her jean pocket.

Beth gave her a big smile as Quinn took the picture. "Now one with you and Daddy," she said. Puck got closer to Beth for the picture. Quinn took a nice one of them and then asked them to do a silly face.

"Want me to take one of you and Beth?" Puck asked.

"Yeah sure!" she said, handing her phone to Puck. Quinn went over to Beth and got down to her level for the picture.

"Alright, smile," he said. Quinn and Beth smiled for the picture and Puck was amazed at how much they looked alike when they were side by side. He had them do a silly face photo as well. Beth stuck out her tongue while Quinn did a funny cross eyed face. Beth saw it and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Quinn asked, just to mess around with her.

"Your face!" Beth giggled.

"Oh this?" Quinn asked, doing her cross eyed face again, making Beth laugh again. She loved Beth's laugh, it was so cute and innocent at the same time.

Beth had insisted that the three of them spent the rest of the day by the tree. So they did. That night after dinner, Puck and Quinn sat on the couch with a sleeping Beth squished in between them.

Puck looked down at Beth, "She's out."

"Probably tired from all of that tree decorating," said Quinn as she played with Beth's blonde curls.

"Yeah," said Puck. "Here, I'll put her to bed."

Puck carefully stood up from the couch, slipping his arms under Beth to scoop her up into his arms. "I'll be right back," said Puck.

"Okay," said Quinn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next weekend a huge snow storm hit the east coast and made its way north to Connecticut. Beth had woken up Saturday morning seeing the winter wonderland outside her window. Seeing the blanket of the new fallen snow excited Beth and all she wanted to do was play in it. She placed Lulu on her bed and left her room to wake up Quinn and Puck.

The eight year old ran into the room and exclaimed, "IT SNOWED!"

"Wake up, wake up, it snowed!" she shouted again.

Quinn and Puck moved in bed and Puck started to sit up. Beth could see that Quinn was still not fully awake like Puck was. She went over to Quinn's side of the bed and started to shake her awake, "Quinn wake up! It snowed last night and I want to go play in it!"

The older blonde slowly sat up in bed and Beth clapped her hands with excitement. "Go get changed," said Quinn.

"I'll be super-fast!" said Beth before she left the room.

Puck chuckled, "Ready to go play in the snow?"

Quinn laid back down on the bed, "Hell no."

"Come on Q, you can do it."

Beth peeked in the room again, "Quinn don't go back to sleep!"

Quinn sprung right back up, "I'm not."

"Good!" said Beth before she proceeded to walk down the hallway.

She heard Puck laughing from the other side of the bed. She grabbed one of the pillows and hit him with it, "Stop laughing!"

About an hour later, the three of them were dressed for the snow. Beth was amazed at how much snow there was, it was so much to take in. She immediately went over to an open space and started making snow angels, "Come on!" she said.

Beth moved her arms and legs back and forth to make the snow angel form. Quinn quickly went over to the young girl and laid down next to her starting to make her own snow angels.

Puck watched them at a distance, hearing Beth's giggles making him smile. They were his girls, he always thought of them as his girls. He watched Beth carefully stand up, making sure not to mess up her masterpiece. "Daddy come look at my snow angel!"

Puck jogged over, kicking the white powder as his shoes hit the ground. "It looks great Monkey Face," said Puck. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Quinn. Puck pulled Quinn up from the ground so that she could see her own snow angel.

"Yours looks beautiful Quinn!"

"That's because she already is a beautiful snow angel," said Puck, giving Quinn a quick kiss on her temple.

"You're such a suck up, you know that?" Quinn joked.

Beth then bent down, grabbing some snow, and throwing it at Puck's torso. Beth gave out a loud laugh with the launch of her snowball, "You picked the wrong guy to mess with!"

Beth squealed and started to run away from Puck. Quinn decided to help Puck catch the little girl as she tried to run away. Puck eventually caught up to Beth and got her in his arms, holding her upside down. Beth laughed hysterically and kept begging Puck to put her down. "I don't know Quinn, what should we do to her? Maybe feed her to some hungry Polar Bears?"

"No!" Beth exclaimed.

Quinn laughed as she got closer to them and started to tickle Beth's side, "I don't know I think that's a little harsh."

"Noo-oo! Please!" she begged.

Quinn and Puck both laughed, "Alright, alright you're free," said Puck, placing Beth back down.

"Finally," said and exhausted Beth. But just then, she grabbed more snow from the ground and this time, she threw it at Quinn before running away again.

Quinn looked at Puck, "Okay now we're really going to feed her to those Polar Bears."

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than usual. I intend for the next chapter to be a lot longer!**_

_**Next Chapter: Quinn picks out Beth's Christmas present. Beth's first night in the Nutcracker. And Quinn and Puck get some unexpected news a few days before Christmas!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so please review! Thanks!**_


	8. I Want To Go Home

**Hey everyone! I apologize for the late update. I've been really busy, especially with school. I'm a junior and I started the process of my term paper and I've decided to write it about Glee! I'm excited to write it but it's such a long process.**

**The last Glee episode was CRAZY! Love the Finchel of it all (I was sobbing actually), but when Ryder said that Puck was "Dating a sophomore" in reference to Kitty...I wanted to throw something at my TV! Quinntana...I don't mind. Brittana first tho, NEVER FABERRY! Still hoping Quick will get together! I will go down with this ship!**

**Haha anyways, enjoy this chapter. Lots of stuff happens and I hope in general (as far as formatting and plot goes) it's okay. Thank you all for your positive feedback. You guys are the best!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT JENNY, ROSIE, ANY OF THE MOMS, OR ANNA!**

* * *

There were only a few days left until Christmas and Quinn had yet to get Beth's Christmas present. Quinn and Puck had decided to get Beth the puppy she wanted for Christmas. They had found a breeder online and Puck was going to get it while Beth was in school.

Quinn had thought of something else to get Beth, something more meaningful. During her lunch break, she dragged Anna to the nearest jewelry store, "Why are we going to a damn jewelry store?"

"I want to get a Christmas present for Beth."

"Hmm," said Anna, rubbing her hands together trying to keep warm in the cold New York weather. "So she really has been acting good?"

Quinn nodded as she fixed her navy knit scarf, "We're getting closer."

"That's good. And after this can we _please_ eat lunch on our actual lunch break?"

"Yes we will," Quinn chuckled, approaching the jewelry store.

The co-workers walked into the busy store, relieved to enter a warm place. "Why did you want me to come with you anyways?" Anna asked.

"I just needed another opinion."

"Why didn't you just ask your fine new boyfriend? He is Beth's dad after all."

"I know, but he himself said that he would be no use for picking out something for an eight year old," Quinn said as they approached the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the woman asked with a kind smile.

Quinn smiled, "Hi, I would like to see the lockets you have."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

They watched the woman walk away and Anna spoke up again, "A locket is sweet," said Anna. "Wait, I forgot to ask you this when I brought him up. How are you and Puck doing?"

"We're great, he's really great too."

"I'm guessing you guys have a lot of history?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah we do."

"Alright so these are the lockets that we have," said the woman, coming back with a selection of lockets to choose from. Some were different shapes that were either gold or silver. "Was there anything that you had in mind?"

"I was really leaning towards the silver. It's for my daughter who's eight."

"Lockets are perfect for little girls," said the woman. "I suggest this one."

The woman pointed to the one in the center. It was silver, heart shaped, and it wasn't too big or too small either. It was perfect for her Beth. "I like it a lot," said Anna.

"Me too, she'll love it," said Quinn. "I'll take it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn got off work early that day so she was able to pick Beth up from school. Pulling up to the school she saw Jenny's mom talking with a few other mothers. Quinn parked her car and took a deep breath before stepping out. She had nothing to be afraid of; she was more successful than they all were put together. Quinn approached the area where the other parents stood, slightly glancing over at the women who were staring at her with obscene eyes.

Quinn had to say something, she knew her young self wouldn't take this, so why should she now? She fixed her long trench coat before facing the women at a distance, "Do you have something you would like to say?" Quinn said loudly. "Because if you do then just tell me, rather than saying it behind my back."

The mothers all had wide eyes, surprised that Quinn had said something. The kids had started rushing out of the school before Quinn or the Moms could say anything else. Quinn rolled her eyes and waited for Beth to come out. The small blonde walked out of the school chatting it up with Jenny and Rosie. Beth saw Quinn and a smile spread across her face. "Bye Jenny! Bye Rosie!"

"Bye Beth!" they both said in unison, walking over towards their mothers.

"Hi!' said Beth.

"Hey Munchkin, how was school?"

"It was great! We had art today and my teacher let us free draw today and I drew a picture for you!" said Beth, setting her backpack down, pulling out the picture to show Quinn.

"You did?" Quinn asked, still looking over at Jenny's mom and apparently Rosie's mom walking away, holding their daughter's hands, and periodically giving Quinn looks back. "See! It's when we decorated the tree! There's you, me, and Daddy in front of the tree…" Beth stopped, noticing that Quinn wasn't paying attention.

"Quinn aren't you listening to me? This is important! Look!"

"I'm sorry sweetie," said Quinn, now looking down at Beth.

"Gosh!" Beth scoffed.

Quinn giggled, "Continue."

"Yes, as I was saying, we're standing in front of the tree and it's decorated like our tree at home! Almost exact!" Beth exaggerated.

"Beth I love it and yes, almost exact!"

Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket. She pulled it out seeing that it was a text from Puck.

_P: Got the puppy, I put him in the laundry room with water and food and stuff like that. Just gotta make sure Beth doesn't go in there for the next few days._

Quinn quickly texted him back.

_Q: Great! And yes, we can't let her near there._

"Who are you talking to?" Beth asked.

"Your daddy, he's cooking tonight and he wants to know what we want for dinner."

"Daddy can only cook spaghetti," Beth stated.

Quinn picked up Beth's backpack and took her hand as they walked over to the car, "Then spaghetti it is."

Quinn and Beth arrived home soon after that. They took their coats off and hung them in the coat closet by the door. "Hi Daddy," said Beth, finding Puck in the kitchen.

"Hey Monkey Face, how was school?"

"Good, Quinn said you're gonna make spaghetti tonight!"

He looked at Quinn, "I am?"

"You are. Beth, can you start your homework so that you can give Daddy and I some time to talk?"

"I don't have any homework. My last day is tomorrow before the winter break!"

"Okay then can you go to your room and keep yourself occupied for a few minutes?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so okay?"

Beth pouted, "Fine."

"What's up?" Puck asked once Beth was upstairs.

"I can't stand Jenny's mother!"

"What did she do?"

"Well back when I picked Beth up from the sleepover at Jenny's house, her mother kept on giving me disgusted looks. She asked me if I was Beth's sister and I of course said no and that I was her mother and that just sealed the deal. She knew that I had Beth when I was a teenager. So today, her and a bunch of these other mothers kept staring at me when I went to pick Beth up."

"Did you say anything to them?" Puck asked.

"Yeah I asked them if they had anything to say to me, and then I went on saying that they should just tell me instead of talking behind my back."

Puck chuckled, holding his hand up for a high five, "Good job babe."

Quinn laughed and shook her head, giving him the high five, "Thanks."

"Do you think she's some kind of religious freak? Religious people can be like that. We should find out!" Puck suggested.

"Who do you think we are, Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Q, Bonnie and Clyde stole a bunch of shit. We'd be more like Sherlock and Watson!"

All Quinn could do was laugh and so did Puck, "And you went to Yale?"

"Puck! Stop with the Yale jokes," said Quinn.

"Alright I will," said Puck, leaning over the kitchen island to give Quinn a peck on the lips.

"Oh, did you want to see the puppy?"

Quinn nodded excitingly, "Yes of course!"

Puck walked around the kitchen island and Quinn met up with him. He grabbed her hand and held it, guiding her to the laundry room. They opened the door to find a small golden retriever puppy, gnawing on one of the chew toys Puck had picked up at Petsmart. "Oh my god, he's so cute!" Quinn gasped, getting down on her knees to see the puppy more closely.

She carefully picked him up and held him slightly up in the air, "Hello nameless puppy!"

"I picked out a good one didn't I?"

Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Yes you did, good job."

"Hey buddy," said Puck, scratching the side of the puppy's head. "Puck he's adorable. Beth's going to lose it when she sees him!"

"I know, she's going to love him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Puck peeked in Beth's room to make sure she was asleep. Seeing that she was sleeping peacefully, he closed her door and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

Just then, Quinn popped out of the bathroom and looked at Puck. He could tell that something wasn't right, "What's up babe?"

"Puck, I need you to run out and get something for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

Quinn bit her lip and looked at him, "A pregnancy test."

"What?!" Puck practically shouted out of initial shock.

Quinn got closer to him and covered his mouth with her hand, "Be quiet! You're going to wake up Beth!"

Puck pushed away Quinn's hand, "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes I'm serious! I was supposed to get my period yesterday and I thought it was just being weird and I thought it would come today but it didn't."

"How long has it been?"

"It will be two weeks tomorrow."

"Shit," said Puck, running his hand through his Mohawk.

"Yeah, shit!"

"I'll go out and get the test," he said, turning around to leave.

Quinn rubbed her arm nervously, "Thank you."

Puck turned around to look at Quinn. He walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, don't be nervous okay?"

"Okay."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be right back."

Puck drove to the CVS that was only about five minutes away. When he got there, he didn't know which test to get so he got one of each. He paid and drove back to the house where Quinn was waiting for him.

"Here," said Puck, placing the bag on the bed. "I didn't know which one to get so I got one of each."

Quinn reached into the bag and grabbed three tests before going into the bathroom. Puck sat down on the bed and waited for Quinn. He was just as nervous as she was. He didn't plan on becoming a Dad again, or at least for another few years. They just became a couple and Beth was still getting used to things. Everything was new for everyone and a baby right now wasn't what he or Quinn wanted.

Quinn came out of the bathroom and looked at Puck holding the three tests in her hand. "How did you have enough pee to do three tests?"

"I drank a lot of water while you left."

"Oh, how long do we have to wait?"

"Five minutes," said Quinn. "Puck what if it's positive? I'm not ready for this again! I have a job; we're now raising an eight year old who is just getting used to us."

Puck watched her as she talked seeing tears form in her eyes, "I don't know if I would want this baby Puck, it's so selfish of me to say that. But then again, I don't want to go through losing another baby. I don't know what to do."

"Hey," said Puck as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her once more. "Quinn, you don't even know if it's positive or negative yet."

"But with our luck it's going to be positive."

Puck let out a small chuckle, resting his hand on her head and rubbing it softly, "You're not selfish Quinn Fabray, far from it. One example of that is in the other room. Without you, she'd probably be with a foster family right now."

He could feel Quinn nod against his chest, and continued holding her in his arms for the next few minutes.

"We should look now," said Quinn.

Quinn picked up two of the tests and handed the other one to Puck. They looked down at the same time and each one read positive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night was Beth's performance in The Nutcracker. She had been preparing herself for several months and she was so excited to show Quinn and Puck what she could do. Quinn was sitting in her seat amongst the other parents in the huge auditorium. Puck went down the street to grab some flowers to give to Beth after the show.

Quinn looked down the row to see Puck making his way through with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Got the flowers," said Puck, taking his seat next to Quinn.

"They look beautiful, she'll love them."

Puck rested the flower assortment on his lap, "We should tell her tonight."

"Not tonight, this is her day and I want it to stay that way. Tomorrow."

"Christmas Eve?"

Quinn nodded, "I just hope she takes it well."

"She will."

The show started and it went along beautifully. Beth was such a talented ballerina and Quinn couldn't help cry when she watched her little girl dance. It was an incredibly thought out production and portrayed very well for eight to ten year olds to perform.

After the show, Quinn and Puck waited for Beth backstage with the other parents waiting to see their kids. Beth came from around the corner and ran up to them, still in her costume from the show. "Hey Monkey Face you were amazing!" said Puck scooping her up and spinning her around.

"Thanks Daddy!"

"We're so proud of you Beth," said Quinn.

Beth noticed the flowers in Quinn's hand "Are those for me?"

"Oh, yes they are," said Quinn, handing them to her.

"Thank you," said Beth.

"Why don't you go get changed so that we can get out of here?" Puck suggested, setting Beth back down.

"Okay!" said Beth before she scurried away with her flowers in hand.

Beth changed out of her costume, grabbed the rest of her belongings, and went to Puck and Quinn again. Quinn offered to hold the flowers for Beth as they walked out of the auditorium and saw that it was snowing in New York.

The eight year old walked between Quinn and Puck and held each of their free hands, "Thank you for coming to see me dance!"

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," said Puck.

"You made us so proud Beth," Quinn added. Beth smiled proudly at what she was hearing from her biological parents. She was glad that she made them proud.

The three of them walked over to the car and made their way back to Connecticut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas Eve and Quinn was cleaning up from dinner. She tossed the damp dish rag on to the counter, turning around she saw Puck. "How should we tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Beth asked, "That I can open my presents now?"

Quinn gave Puck a look before facing Beth. "No not yet sweetie," Quinn chuckled.

"It's about something else," Puck added, taking Beth softly by the wrist, guiding her into the living room. Quinn followed behind them and took a seat beside Puck on the couch with Beth next to him.

"Beth, we have something important to tell you," Puck added.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something bad?" Beth asked innocently.

"No you didn't do anything," said Quinn before taking a deep breath. "Beth, I'm pregnant."

Beth just looked at both of them and Quinn could already see the disappointment in her little girl's eyes. She didn't say anything for a few moments so the three of them sat in silence. "You're having a baby?" Beth asked to confirm the news that she had just been told.

The adults both nodded, waiting for more of a response from their daughter. Instead, tears had gradually started to form in Beth's eyes. "Beth…" Quinn started to say, but Beth took off towards the stairs.

"Beth wait!" Puck said with a stern tone. He and Quinn went after Beth to talk to her.

"No!" Beth shouted. "I hate you! Both of you!"

"Hey!" Puck shouted back. "Don't you dare say that to your mother and I." Puck had gone into full Dad mode. It was getting old to see Beth act this way, especially towards Quinn.

Puck and Quinn stood at the bottom of the stair case while Beth stood at the top. "She's not my mom! I've always hated her since the time Mom told me about the time you put those bad things in our house when I was a baby! You wanted to take me away! You're mean and I hate you! I want my real mom back!" Beth said to both of them with anger in her voice. She looked at them for a second before running into her room and slamming the door.

It finally came out, the reason why Beth had held a grudge against Quinn. Shelby had told Beth what happened seven years ago and Beth took the side of the woman she looked up to. Who raised her and who was always there for her. It was hard for her to understand how some stranger wanted to take her away from her mother.

Quinn and Puck didn't know what to say after that. Both were shocked, mostly Quinn. "Should we go up there?"

Quinn took a seat on the bottom step, "No, I think she needs some time to…think."

Puck sat next to her and watched her burry her face into her hands. "Why would she tell Beth about that?"

"Maybe Beth was asking questions and she didn't want to hide anything," Puck suggested. "Well that didn't go as well as we had hoped."

"Far from it, and now she hates me again. Or as she said, she's always hated me," said Quinn. "Now we're right back at square one."

"I guess she'll talk to us when she's ready."

Upstairs in her room, Beth cried into her pillow. She was conflicted. Beth had hated for what Quinn had done to her mother in the past but she had loved the bond she built with Quinn and Puck in the past month. Also with the announcement of the baby, Beth thought of it as how they were going to keep this baby and they didn't keep her. It was a lot for an eight year old to think about. None of it made sense to her.

Feeling Lulu under her, she pulled the stuffed animal out from under her body and threw it across the room, hitting the dresser. Beth wanted to go home, to New York. She just wanted to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had been an hour and Beth was still up in her room. Quinn sat on the couch with Puck watching _It's A Wonderful Life_, but Puck had fallen asleep thirty minutes into it. He began to snore and Quinn rolled her eyes. She pulled out her phone; it was eight thirty and thought it would be best to check on Beth.

The blonde stood up and adjusted her cream colored sweater, previously owned by her mother. She headed upstairs and walked to Beth's room knocking on the door slightly, trying to give Beth some space. "Beth can I come in? I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but it helps to talk."

Seeing that she was getting no response back, Quinn continued, "Please don't be mad at me Beth. I'm a different person now. I was confused and messed up back then."

There was still not a single word from Beth. It made Quinn curious since Beth would've said something back by now. She opened the door expecting to see Beth, but she wasn't there. Her bed was disheveled and Quinn saw Lulu on the floor by the dresser. She picked Lulu up and left the room to see if Beth had just went into another room. Quinn checked all of the rooms in the house and Beth was nowhere to be found. Her heart started to race, Beth wouldn't have run away…would she?

Quinn clutched Lulu tightly in her hand as she went downstairs again to tell Puck. "Puck wake up! Beth is gone!"

Puck woke up and rubbed his eyes, "What?"

"Beth ran away…"

"No, she wouldn't have ran away. She has to be here."

"She's gone Puck! I looked everywhere in this house!" Quinn started panicking.

Puck jumped up from the couch and went to get his coat, "We're gonna go look for her."

"I mean she couldn't have gone far right? She wouldn't have left Lulu behind."

Puck nodded, grabbing Quinn's car keys, "Come on."

They rushed to Quinn's car and quickly pulled out of the driveway. They first went around the neighborhood several times. It was dark out so it would be somewhat hard to find her. "Isn't there a park close by?" Puck asked.

"Yeah there is, go straight and then make two rights," Quinn mumbled.

"What if someone had seen her and took her away?" Quinn added.

"Don't think like that Quinn. We'll find her and she's going to be fine."

Quinn looked down at Lulu and played with her ears, "She's just a little girl."

Puck sighed and kept his eyes fixed on the road. The streets were empty since it was Christmas Eve. Everyone else was home and spending time with their families, unlike his own. He wanted to get his little girl and bring her home and spend the holiday with his girls. Puck was just as worried as Quinn was, but he wanted to stay strong for her.

Driving through town, the big Christmas tree in the town square caught his attention, seeing that a little girl with blonde hair was sitting on one of the benches in front of it. "Quinn I think that's her!"

Quinn diverted her attention to where Puck was pointing. Quinn knew it was her. Puck pulled over to the side of the curb and they both got out of the car.

Beth stared at the huge, lit tree in front of her. Her plan was to go back to New York but she didn't get far. "Beth!" Puck called out.

The little girl turned around to see her parents coming to her. Quinn noticed the little girls tear stained cheeks, her nose slightly pink from the cold weather. "Beth, why would you even think about running away?" Quinn asked.

Beth watched her as Quinn sat next to her on the bench and Puck sat on the other side. "I wanted to go home to New York. Then I got lost and I forgot which way I came. I'm sorry."

"You scared us Beth. Don't you ever do that again!" said Puck.

Beth nodded, looking at him with her big hazel eyes. "Do you guys love me? If you loved me, you would've been my parents. Now you're keeping a new baby but you didn't keep me." Beth then asked.

Quinn and Puck exchanged looks to one another and Quinn knew that she was going to be the one to talk to Beth.

"Of course we love you Beth. I know it's hard for you to understand but we were so young when you were born. We couldn't have taken care of you the way we wanted to. Now that we're older, we can keep this baby. Do you understand?" said Quinn.

She took Beth's hands into her own and held them, "What I did to your mom was wrong of me. I regret it because if I didn't, I would've been in your life a lot more. I ended up pushing her away and it got us farther away from you. I have always loved you Beth, always. You're my little girl," Quinn said tearfully.

Beth was crying too. She leaned closer to Quinn and buried her face into Quinn's chest, wrapping her small arms around Quinn's frame.

"I love you munchkin," Quinn said into Beth's hair, holding her daughter close to her in a tight grip. She didn't want to let her go.

Puck rubbed soothing circles on the little girl's back, "Maybe we should head back to the house. It's getting late and cold."

None of them were dressed appropriately for the cold Connecticut weather, so Puck spoke for the three of them in that moment. Quinn looked at him and nodded as she reached for Lulu that was beside her. "Here," she spoke softly. Beth sat up and looked at Quinn. "You forgot your friend."

Beth saw Lulu in Quinn's hands and took her, giving her a tight squeeze. "Ready to go home?" Quinn asked her with a warm smile, taking her thumb and wiping away the rest of Beth's tears.

"Yeah," said Beth, her voice shaky with emotion. "I want to go home."

* * *

_**Again, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm pretty sure that the next chapter won't be as long as this one was.**_

_**Next Chapter: Quinn, Puck, and Beth celebrate Christmas! A few weeks will pass and Quinn will have her first doctor's appointment.**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	9. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **

**A lot of you have been waiting for a specific "moment" to happen in this story and I'm glad to say that it's in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I can't wait for Glee tomorrow night, FINALLY! 500 performances? That's crazy and I'm just so happy and proud of the cast, crew, choreographers, and anyone else involved. It's because of them that we have Glee and have reached a milestone that is 500 performances! **

* * *

"Daddy!"

Puck slowly started to wake up when he heard Beth close to him. "Wake up Daddy! It's Christmas!" she said again.

He opened his eyes and saw his little girl on top of him. "You're finally awake!"

Puck chuckled, "Merry Christmas Beth."

"Merry Christmas Daddy, now let's go open presents!" she exclaimed jumping off the bed.

Puck stood up from the bed, "Is Quinn downstairs already?"

"Yep, we were waiting for you!"

Puck followed Beth out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Entering the living room, he noticed that the tree was lit and Quinn had started the fireplace. He noticed her sitting on the couch wearing a cream-colored sweater that was passed down to her from her mother. Smiling as she took a sip of what he knew was coffee.

"There you are," she said, placing the mug on the coffee table, "Merry Christmas."

He gave her a long kiss on the lips, "Merry Christmas babe."

"Can we pleeaassee open presents now?" Beth whined.

"Yes, yes, yes," Puck and Quinn said in unison.

Beth's face lit up with excitement, darting her eyes at the heap of presents under the tree. She ripped the presents open the only way a Puckerman could. Quinn had purchased Beth some outfits to save for spring. Puck had bought her an American Girl Doll that she had been chewing his ear off about for past few weeks. She also received an assortment of art supplies, movies, and other fun things an eight year old would enjoy.

Seeing that she had opened everything, holding her new doll in hand, Beth stood up from the floor and gave both Quinn and Puck a hug, "Thank you!"

"There's more," said Quinn.

"More?" Beth asked with wide eyes.

Quinn reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Beth. "I was a little hesitant at first when I thought about getting you this. But now, I'm sure that you will love it."

Beth took her eyes off Quinn and looked down at the box to open it. It was the locket that Quinn had purchased for her. "It's so pretty!" Beth said happily.

Puck and Quinn looked at each other and both of them smiled. "Is there a picture inside of it?" she asked.

"Open it and find out," said Quinn.

Beth took the locket out of the box and opened it. It was the picture that Judy gave to Beth, the one where Quinn was holding Beth after she was born. "I saw the picture on your side table," Quinn spoke up.

A smile grew on Beth's face when she saw the picture. Looking back up at Quinn, she wrapped her arms around Quinn to give her a hug. "Thank you so much! I love it!" Beth squealed.

"I'm glad you do," said Quinn. "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

The eight year old nodded anxiously as she lifted up her blonde curls so that Quinn could put the necklace on more easily. Once hooked, Beth let go of her hair and showed off the necklace proudly to Quinn and Puck.

"It's perfect," said Quinn.

"You did a good job picking it out Q."

Quinn smiled at him, "Thanks."

"And now for the grand finale," Puck joked before he left the living room.

"Where did he go?" Beth asked.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

A few moments later Puck came back into the living room with the puppy in his arms. Beth gasped and ran up to Puck, "A PUPPY!"

"Yep," Puck laughed at her reaction.

Beth turned to look at Quinn, "Is it for me?"

Quinn ruffled her blonde curls, "He's all yours."

"He?"

Puck nodded, "It's a boy."

Beth started to jump up and down, "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, just be careful with him though," Puck said, handing the whimpering golden retriever to Beth.

Beth took the puppy in her arms, "He's so cute!"

"Any names in mind?" Quinn giggled, rubbing the puppy's head.

The little girl shook her head, "Not yet, this is a decision that takes time."

Both adults laughed at how serious she sounded, "Well you have some time to think about it."

"Thank you so much," said Beth, looking at both of them. "I love him so much!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn had cooked Christmas dinner for that night which Puck and Beth enjoyed. It was the happiest Quinn had felt in a long time, she was with the people she loved.

"This was the best first Christmas I ever had," said Beth with her puppy lying down on her lap.

Quinn was happy hearing that from Beth. The three of them were on the couch and they had just finished watching The Polar Express. Quinn had a ridiculous collection of Christmas movies from when she was a kid and The Polar Express was the most appealing to Beth.

The eight year old was seated in between her parents, still in her pajamas from that morning. It had been a tradition in Quinn's family that they would stay in their pajamas all Christmas day and she thought that she should instill that tradition for Beth.

Beth let out a loud yawn and Puck and Quinn looked at her. "Whoa, someone needs to get some sleep," said Puck.

"I don't want to go to bed yet."

Quinn looked at the clock on the wall, "Beth it's almost ten."

"So?"

"See, look!" said Puck, pointing to Beth's puppy who was fast asleep. "Even the puppy is asleep."

"That's because he's a baby," Beth explained, stroking the puppy's golden coat.

"Come on Beth, aren't you tired at all?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe just a little."

"Then let's get you to bed," said Quinn, making the first move by standing up from the couch. She carefully took the puppy from Beth so that she could say goodnight to Puck.

"Night Daddy, Merry Christmas again," she said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Puck chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well. "I love you Beth, Merry Christmas."

After brushing her teeth, Beth went into her room where Quinn was waiting for her. Beth got in bed and Quinn placed the now, wide awake, puppy on the bed. Beth had convinced Quinn that he should sleep with her that night, and she didn't argue.

Quinn made sure that Beth was tucked in, had Lulu, and that the puppy was with her. "There ya go," said Quinn.

"Thank you," said Beth.

"Goodnight Beth, Merry Christmas," said Quinn, making her way towards the door.

"Quinn wait!" said Beth.

She turned around, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you're my real Mom."

Quinn walked back towards Beth with a small grin on her face, "Well I'm really glad that you're my daughter."

She sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and just looked at her, "Do you mind if I sing you something? It was something my mother did with my sister and I when we were little. Every night on Christmas day, she would sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas right before we went to bed."

"Sure," Beth said sweetly.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light,  
Next year all our troubles will be  
out of sight,**_

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**_  
_**Make the yule-tide gay**_  
_**Next year all our troubles will be**_  
_**miles away,**_

_Quinn extended her arm towards Beth and pushed back strands of hair behind her ear. Beth had grown to love Quinn's motherly touch and had actually found it comforting._

_**Once again as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Will be near to us once more  
Someday soon, we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow  
So have yourself a merry little Christmas now.**_

"That was beautiful Mommy," Beth said softly.

Quinn was speechless from what she just heard. Did she really just call her…Mommy? Was she hearing clearly? Beth chuckled, seeing that Quinn wasn't saying anything, "Is it okay if I call you that now?"

"Y-yeah, it's more than okay."

Beth giggled as she leaned towards Quinn and giving her a hug, "I love you Mommy."

Quinn held her close, trying to hold back her tears. This was the moment that she had been waiting for and it was totally worth the wait. Beth was finally accepting Quinn as her mother or in this case, her mommy. "I love you too Beth, she said back, placing a kiss on Beth's forehead.

She stood up from the bed again, "Night Munchkin."

"Night," said Beth, wrapping one arm around her puppy and the other holding Lulu.

Quinn headed back into the living room. "What took you so long?" Puck asked, pointing the remote at the TV to find something to watch.

She sat down next to him on the couch, "Beth called me Mommy."

"She did?" Puck asked in an excited tone.

Quinn nodded, quickly wiping her tears away before they rolled down her cheeks, "Yeah she did. It was so casual and I wasn't even expecting it."

Puck pulled her close and kissed her temple, "That's great babe."

"That was the best Christmas present ever, just that."

"That's a shame," said Puck, pulling out a small velvet box of his own. "I guess you won't need this then."

Quinn reached out for it but Puck held it away from her, "Hey, hey, hey! You don't need this anymore!"

Quinn laughed, "Yes I do! May I please have it?"

"Yes you can," Puck finally gave in, handing her the small box. "Merry Christmas Quinn."

She opened the box to find the most gorgeous pair of earrings, "Oh Puck, they're beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like them."

She leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you, I love them," said Quinn before closing the box. "Now are you ready for your present?"

She stood up and went toward the closet by the front door. "It better be good Fabray!"

Quinn came back with a perfectly wrapped, rectangular box, with a red ribbon tied in the center to match. "Merry Christmas!"

"Finally!"

He untied the bow and tore up the wrapping paper. Lifting up the lid of the box he saw a brand new leather jacket, "How did you know I needed a new leather jacket?"

"Well you still have the same one from high school that barely fits anymore. I saw it the other day with your things and it was so worn down, so I got you a new one."

"Thanks babe, this is great."

"Oh and there's one more thing at the bottom," Quinn added.

Puck looked past the tissue paper and saw a book that was titled _101 Recipes that are Impossible to Mess Up._ Puck laughed when he saw it and so did Quinn, "I know Beth loves your spaghetti but you need to learn to cook more. I can't make all the meals myself."

"Deal," he chuckled before kissing her again. It truly was the best Christmas any of them ever had.

* * *

_**I'm sorry if this chapter was shorter than the others but hey, Beth called Quinn her mommy! YAY!**_

_**I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter...maybe something with Jenny and her mom and Puck and Quinn's first doctor's appointment? I don't know, we'll see!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	10. New Tricks and Jelly Beans

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter you guys. My term paper for school got in the way of updating plus the addition of me starting a new story. I'm going to try and update this again later today, I'm really excited for the next chapter :)**

**Oh and as a side note, with the news of Cory going into rehab due to substance abuse, we just need to give him all the support we can and think positively. I cried when I first found out and read the article. With Lea's tweet I cried again (my monchele feels). I just want to give him a big hug and for him to get better! I love Cory so much and I wish him the best. **

**Other than that, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

December soon turned into January which turned into February. Quinn was seven weeks along in her pregnancy and had an appointment with the OBGYN. The day before, she asked Anna if she could watch Beth while she and Puck went to the appointment. The only time that was available was in the afternoon and Beth still had school. Anna didn't work as late on Thursdays like Quinn did, so it would work out.

"Oh no no no," said Anna.

"Please Anna!"

"No! I do not trust that little girl of yours. It took her a good month for her to warm up to you, and I've never met the kid before."

"I will have her promise me that she will be on her best behavior for you. You would only have to watch her for two hours tops."

Anna breathed out heavily as she closed a folder at her desk, "Fine, for you I will. If she does give me any shit though, I will tell her right back."

Quinn worked later that day since she would be taking the day off tomorrow for her appointment. While she finished typing her newest story, Quinn began to think. How would she be able to take care of two kids and in the future, keep up with both of their schedules with such a commute from her town in Connecticut to New York? Puck was looking for jobs as well and she hated leaving early some days to pick Beth up from school. She was surprised that her boss hasn't talked to her about that yet; she knew it was coming though. Overall, she didn't want to risk losing her job from leaving early so many times.

She was one of the last people to leave and when Quinn got home, she was exhausted. Opening the door to her house, Quinn knew that Puck was cooking dinner. She followed the smell to find Puck cooking away in the kitchen. Quinn also noticed that he was using the cook book she gave him for Christmas.

"Hey!" he said, noticing Quinn enter the room.

"Hey," she said back, walking towards him for a peck on the lips. "Finally putting that thing to good use?"

"Yep, I decided to make grilled chicken if that's okay."

"It's better than spaghetti," Quinn giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Puck reiterated. "How was work?"

"It was fine. Oh I talked to Anna and after much convincing, she agreed to pick Beth up from school tomorrow and watch her for us."

"Much convincing?" Puck chuckled.

"Well back when I first got Beth, I told Anna everything that Beth was doing and yeah…she doesn't have the best envision of Beth at the moment."

"Ohhh."

"Where is she anyways?"

"Upstairs with Scout," he answered. "Dinner should be done soon."

"Okay," said Quinn giving him another kiss on the lips. "Thank you for cooking again."

"It's no problem babe."

Quinn pulled away and smiled at him before she left to go see Beth upstairs. It took Beth a good week after receiving the puppy for Christmas when she came up with a name. Quinn had suggested the name Scout since her favorite book of all time was _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Beth loved the name; she thought it was unique and different.

Quinn made it upstairs to Beth's room and opened the door to find her playing with Scout on the floor. Beth turned towards the door hearing it open. She saw Quinn and jumped up to give her a hug, "Hey munchkin, what are you up to with Scout?"

"I'm teaching him to sit!"

"Really?"

Beth nodded anxiously, "Yeah and we've almost got it! Wanna see?"

"Of course," said Quinn, walking to Beth's bed to sit down while Beth showed her the trick.

"Come here Scout," Beth said to the puppy who was roaming around her room. Scout who was getting used to his new name, immediately approached Beth.

"Okay Scout, sit!" she commanded, pointing her finger down. Scout didn't respond and just kept trying to jump up at Beth and give her kisses.

"No Scout, just like last time. Sit!"

Scout didn't follow the command and Beth became frustrated. She wanted to show Quinn that she was teaching him new things and really showing responsibility for Scout. "He did it last time!" Beth pouted, picking up Scout and sitting on the bed next to Quinn.

"Hey, I believe you. It just takes time for him to learn, that's all," Quinn said, stroking Beth's hair.

"Okay," said Beth before Scout sat up to give Beth a wet kiss, making her giggle.

"My friend Anna is going to pick you up from school tomorrow so that Daddy and I can go to our appointment for the baby."

"Your friend Anna?"

Quinn nodded, "And I don't want you giving her a hard time okay? She's doing your daddy and I a big favor by watching you. I want you to be good okay, promise?"

"Okay I will," Beth promised.

"Good," said Quinn, pressing a kiss against Beth's head. "Daddy said that dinner would be ready soon. So take a break from teaching Scout tricks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn and Puck sat in the waiting room at the OBGYN. At this point, the fact that she was having another kid at twenty four has finally settled in and she had accepted it. Of course her intentions after having Beth at sixteen were not to have kids until she was well into her late twenties, early thirties. But if it was meant to be, it was meant to be.

"Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn and Puck looked at the nurse and stood up to follow her. They entered one of the rooms that wasn't already occupied. Quinn lay down on the examination table and the nurse said that the doctor would be in shortly. "I don't know about you but I'm so anxious right now," said Puck.

"Me too, I just want he or she to be healthy," Quinn said with a smile.

Puck grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, "I'm so glad to be here this time, for the whole experience."

Quinn's smile grew, before she could respond back, the doctor entered the room. "That was quick," said Puck.

"Yeah, I just got done with another appointement so I was able to see you guys next. I'm Dr. Wesley," she said. "And you must be Quinn?"

Quinn shook her hand and nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

"And you are the father I'm assuming?"

"Noah Puckerman," he said, shaking her hand as well.

Dr. Wesley proceeded to ask Quinn questions about her pregnancy so far and any complications she's had, which were none. When she finished asking questions, Dr. Wesley asked Quinn to roll up her shirt for the ultra sound.

She squeezed the gel on Quinn's abdomen and began rolling the wand where the gel was. Quinn noticed the happy expression on Puck's face; he was excited to see their baby for the first time, even if their baby didn't look like a _baby_ yet.

Soon, a picture of their baby appeared on the screen and both Quinn and Puck's hearts stopped. "There's your baby," said Dr. Wesley. "I know there's not much to see yet. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yeah," Quinn said softly.

Dr. Wesley flipped one of the switches and continued to roll the wand over Quinn's abdomen. The sound of the baby's heartbeat echoed throughout the room. Quinn felt a tear in the corner of her eye, she was crazy before to think about the possibility of giving this baby up.

She looked over at Puck and saw him crying. She had rarely seen him cry, the only time she did was when Beth was born. "I'll print some pictures for you guys, congrats," said Dr. Wesley as she wiped the gel off of Quinn's abdomen.

"Thank you," Quinn and Puck said in unison.

When Dr. Wesley left the room, Quinn looked over at Puck again, "Before she came in I wanted to say that I love you."

Puck let out a soft chuckle, "I love you too Quinn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anna we're back!" Quinn announced as she and Puck entered the house.

"We're in here!" they heard Beth announce from the living room. Puck and Quinn found Anna drawing pictures with Beth. They both knelt by the coffee table and had crayons and markers spread out everywhere. Scout was on the floor, sleeping beside them.

"Hey," said Anna, standing up and walking towards them. Puck gave her a smile and walked past Anna to see Beth.

"Hey, it looks like you two are having fun," said Quinn.

"Yeah we were actually. She finished her homework and she asked if she wanted to draw some pictures with me."

Quinn over looked Anna and saw that Puck and Beth were talking. "That's great Anna. See I told you she would be good," said Quinn, giving her a thank you hug.

Anna laughed, "Yeah, she's a good kid Quinn. And she's a hell of a lot like you."

"Thanks," Quinn giggled. "Oh, did you want to see the baby?"

"What do you think? Yes of course I do!"

Quinn reached into her purse and grabbed the sonogram, showing it to Anna. "Aww, it looks like you already!" Anna joked.

"Stop it," the blonde chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I'm so happy for you Quinn, Puck too. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Thanks, yeah I feel better than I have in the past."

Anna gave her a comforting smile before she turned back in Beth's direction, "Alright Beth, I have to go."

Beth stood up and went to Anna, wrapping her arms around her waist for a hug, "Bye Anna!"

When Anna eventually left, they called Beth over to show her the sonogram they got from the OBGYN. Since Beth found out that Quinn was having another baby, she still hasn't quite come to terms with it yet. She was more accepting now then at the time of the huge blow out with Quinn and Puck, but again she was getting better.

"That's it?" Beth asked curiously with that famous arched-brow trait she shared with both of her parents.

Quinn and Puck both chuckled a little at the eight year olds reaction. "Well what were you expecting?" Puck asked.

"Uhhh, a baby?"

"Beth sweetie, this is how a baby starts to grow. It will look more like a baby over time," Quinn explained.

Beth sat in between her parents and looked at the sonogram more closely in her hands, "It looks like a jelly bean."

"Well missy, you looked like that once," said Puck.

"I was the size of a jelly bean?" looking at both of them for confirmation.

"If you put it that way, then yes you were," Quinn laughed again.

"That's awesome; I was the size of a jelly bean!" Beth exclaimed, handing the sonogram to Puck and running off to further her excitement.

Puck and Quinn couldn't stop laughing at Beth's reaction, "I think we just made her day."

* * *

_**Haha the last scene just came to me last minute and I thought it was cute. I hope you all liked it :)**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Again, there is a high possibility that I will update again later on today.**_


	11. Fulfill My Desires

**Here's the new chapter! I apologize if this is choppy in any way. I really wanted to update for you guys since you all waited long enough. There's tons of fluff in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Quinn and Puck spent that night in bed together just talking about everything, things that happened in the past and in the present. They even discussed their future.

"Okay Q, tell me the truth. There is no way that you could've bought this house by yourself. You just got out of college a few years ago."

"Well if you must know. My father passed away a few years back due to a heart attack."

"Seriously, Quinn why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because ever since he kicked me out, I never had a close relationship with my father, I hated the man. He left me nothing in his will."

"What?"

"Yeah he left me nothing. He gave the majority of it to my mother, which surprised me, and what was left he gave to Frannie."

"Quinn…"

"It's like I never existed to him and it broke my heart," Quinn said tearfully.

Puck pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He had his arm round her and started rubbing the side of her shoulder. "My mom felt terrible and gave me half of the money that was given to her. That's how I bought this house."

"Why did you buy something so big though?"

"It fulfilled my desires for a life, a future. I was lonely for the longest time."

"You're not lonely anymore, far from it."

Quinn turned her head to look up at him, "I know."

She snuggled closer to him, never wanting to leave his side. "I'm so glad that Beth has you for a father," said Quinn, resting her hand on her lower abdomen. "That's all I want for her and this baby, a great father. Every kid deserves that."

Puck smiled at her, "You're right."

It was then when Puck was sure of himself. He was always sure but this time, he was absolutely sure that he wanted to marry Quinn. It was moments like these when he loved her the most, when she was honest and genuine, full of emotion and pure love.

"Hey Q," Puck spoke up, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I go visit my mom back in Lima? It will only be for a couple of days."

"Yeah that's fine, but why?"

"She asked me to come up and visit, that's all."

He could feel Quinn nod against his bare chest, "Just let her know that I said hi. Are you going to tell her about the baby while you're there? I know I still need to tell my mom."

"Yeah I was planning on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Puck was back in Lima. He was excited to see his mom and his sister again. Even though he told Quinn that he was just visiting his mom, that wasn't the only reason why he was there.

"Noah!" his mom exclaimed when she opened the door to see him. "What a surprise!"

"Hey ma!"

"Come in honey," she insisted, ushering him into the house he grew up in.

"What are you doing here Noah? Is everything okay with Quinn and Beth?"

"Everything's great, is Sarah still in school?"

"Yeah she is, but she'll be back soon."

"Beth wanted me to give this to you," Puck said, handing her a folded up piece of paper.

"She loves to draw," he added, watching his mom unfold the paper to see a hand drawn purple flower. "I told her that purple was your favorite color."

His mom smiled at the drawing and read the small message at the top, _"Dear Grandma, I know I've never met you before but I love you. Daddy tells me a lot about you. I want to see you soon! Love, Beth."_

"She wrote that all on her own too, she's so smart ma."

"I want to meet her Noah," she said looking up at him.

"I know you do. I would've brought her with me but she has school."

"I understand. I'll just have to visit you guys soon."

Puck smiled reaching into his jacket pocket, "I have something else for you too."

She waited to see what it was. Puck pulled out the sonogram picture and handed it to his mom. "Oh my god Noah, is Quinn…"

Puck nodded and watched as his mother jumped towards him with open arms, "I'm so happy for the both of you. I'm going to be a Grandmother again."

He let go of his mom, "There's one more thing."

"Oh Noah, I don't think I can take any more of this."

Puck chuckled, "I want Bubbe's wedding ring so that I can propose to Quinn."

She smiled tearfully at her son's request, overwhelmed with all of this amazing news. "Of course you can have it. Quinn is a great woman and I always knew that one day you two would get together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Connecticut there was another snow storm coming in that night. Quinn was in the living room reading a book when the wind started to pick up. Scout who was lying down next to her started to whimper. "It's okay buddy," she said, stroking his back.

Quinn heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She turned to see it was Beth in her silky pink night gown, holding Lulu close to her chest. "What's wrong Munchkin?"

"The storm is starting to scare me."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty wild out there isn't it?"

Beth nodded and Quinn chuckled, "Do you want to stay down here with me?"

The eight year old nodded again but more quickly this time. She got closer to Quinn and sat next to her on the couch. Quinn took the blanket that was on her lap and spread it out more for Beth. "I'm scared Mommy. I don't like any kinds of storms," Beth admitted to her.

"It's okay to be scared baby," Quinn said as she ran her hand through Beth's curls. "And by the looks of it, you're probably not going to have school tomorrow."

Just then, the power went out and both Quinn and Beth jumped. It was completely dark in the house. "I'm really scared now," said Beth, getting closer to Quinn and burying her face into Quinn's side.

"It's okay Beth; we just have to wait until the power comes back on," said Quinn, standing up from the couch.

"Where are you going Mommy?" Beth asked in a panic.

"I'm going to go get a lighter so that we can light some candles. I'll be right back," Quinn said with assurance.

"Okay," Beth said softly. She felt Scout next to her so she still felt somewhat safe.

Quinn used the light of her cell phone to find her way into the kitchen. She opened one of the drawers and found a lighter. "I'm back Beth," she said, entering the living room again.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Munchkin?"

"I wish Daddy was here with us."

Quinn sighed as she started to light the candles that were on the coffee table, "Me too baby."

Once all of the candles were lit, both Quinn and Beth could see everything more clearly. "There we go, that's better isn't it?"

Beth nodded and got closer to Quinn again when she sat down on the couch. The young blonde adjusted herself and rested her head on Quinn's lap. Scout got closer to Quinn as well, leaning against her side again while lying down.

"Mommy can I tell you something?" Beth asked.

"You can tell me anything sweetie."

"I'm going to be honest, I don't like babies. They're gross and they smell. My friend Samantha at my old school had a baby brother. I went over her house once and he spit up all over me when I held him."

Quinn chuckled, "Beth, babies just do that."

"I don't like it."

"Well maybe with this baby it will be different."

"Yeah right," Beth pouted.

"You'll change your mind Munchkin. You'll end up loving your little brother or sister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy!" Beth shouted when she saw Puck come through the front door. Puck was gone for two days, just like he said.

He dropped his bag beside him and bent down to give Beth a hug, "I missed you Monkey Face!"

Beth giggled, "I missed you too Daddy! Did you give Grandma the picture I made for her?"

"Yes I did and she loved it!"

"There was a big snow storm while you were gone Daddy! The power went out and everything, Mommy took care of me though."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I have to tell you something later Beth, I have a surprise for Mommy but you can't tell her."

"You can tell me now Daddy! Mommy is taking a nap," said Beth, anxious to hear the surprise.

Puck picked up his bag again and walked further into the house. Beth followed him into the living room. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small box. Puck opened it and showed the ring to Beth.

"I'm going to as your mom to marry me," he said.

"Really Daddy?"

Puck nodded, "I've loved your mom for a really long time and I wanted you to know ahead of time."

"We can be a real family then, right?"

"That's right," he said.

She leaned forward to give him another hug, "It's a really pretty ring Daddy. You should ask her right now!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

Puck gave it a quick thought, "You know what, I think I will."

Beth gave him a big smile, "You can do it Daddy!"

Puck started walking towards the staircase, "You can wait outside of the room if you want to."

"Yeah!"

She took his hand and they went upstairs together with little Scout following behind. "Wait here Monkey Face," Puck said when they got to Quinn's bedroom.

"Good luck Daddy," she whispered.

He entered the bedroom as quietly as he could, leaving the door open slightly so that Beth could hear. Puck got down on his knees on the side of the bed where Quinn was. He smiled as he watched her sleep so peacefully. Thankfully her left hand was free, so Puck had easy access to slip the ring on.

He took her hand gracefully and carefully put the ring on her finger. His heart raced, waiting for her to wake up. Puck kissed the top of her hand while looking up at her. He rubbed the top of her left hand with is thumb, right where he placed the kiss. Puck watched Quinn's eyes open slowly, "Hi."

"Hi," he said back.

With the warm touch on her left hand, she finally looked down and gasped a little when she saw the ring. "Before you say anything," Puck started. "I just want you to know that I have wanted to do this for a long time, dreamed about it actually. I never thought I would have the chance to do this because I gave up on you in high school. I shouldn't have given up on you so easily after Beth was born. I should've fought for you Quinn because you are worth fighting for."

Quinn noticed the tears forming in his eyes, making this moment more surreal. "I love you so much Quinn. I always knew you were the one and I want to be there for you through it all, every moment we share together. Will you do me the honor in becoming my beautiful wife?"

By this time, Quinn was crying. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, just like all those times before, "Well you've certainly won the battle."

Puck let out a laugh, "I'm assuming that's a yes."

She nodded, "Of course, yes I'll marry you!"

Quinn pulled him in closer to share a kiss. It was long and full of love, "I love you so much."

"I love you too and Beth and even you," he said, placing a soft kiss on Quinn's belly.

Quinn giggled, running her hand through his mohawk, "We need to tell Beth now."

"No need," he said, turning towards the door. "Get in here cutie."

Beth ran in the room with the biggest smile on her face. "You knew before me?" Quinn asked Beth, watching her climb up on the bed then helping Scout up.

Beth nodded, giving Quinn a hug, "We get to be a real family now! That's what I told Daddy."

Quinn placed a kiss on Beth's cheek, "Yeah we do."

* * *

_**SO MUCH SWEETNESS AND FLUFF RIGHT? **_

_**I hope you all liked it and it wasn't bad or anything... **_

_**More drama will come soon but nor for a few chapters!**_

_**Did anyone enjoy the past few Glee episodes? Ahh just the mention of Beth from Shelby in the last episode made my heart swell! I LOVED seeing Puck too!**_

_**Next Chapter: Puck gets a job becoming a police officer which concerns Quinn. More drama with Jenny's mom and in a later chapter, Jake and Marley stop by to visit Quinn and Puck :)**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


End file.
